


The Spider-Overlord

by DrZevil



Category: Marvel, Overlord 2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZevil/pseuds/DrZevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if on the day that Peter hands over the reigns of Spider-Man to Octavius, a hidden personality awakens and takes over our friendly neighborhood Spider-Mans body instead! What secrets will he reveal of Peters true parentage and what horrors will he do in the Marvel Universe? Only one thing is certain, Evil Always finds a way. Dark Evil Spider-Man, Spider-Harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 So it begains

"Greatings humans, I am Uatu, the watch-GAUCK!!" The considerably large head of the centuries old observer of the cosmos, slowly slid off his head, allowing a fountain of blood to spew forth from his neck, his body briefly falling to its knees, and finely falling full, as his body went limp. The skeletal form of every ones favorite author appears from off screen with a bloody, gothic scythe within his grasp. "Huh," he starts in curious amusement, "Totally thought his head would fall off a lot faster. Then again, I'm a talkin' skeleton wearing an evil monopoly guy outfit so maybe I should open my mind a bit." 

Dr. Zevil chuckles to himself before he notices the readers. "Er- I mean- Oh no! Uatu, buddy what happened to you!?" Dr. Zevil looks down and sees that he still has the scythe and quickly tosses it off screen, conjuring up his black cane with the grape fruit sized ruby sphere, and strikes an over the top mournful pose. "With you gone who will narrate this thrilling tail of action, betrayal, corruption, romance, and a murder most foul!" Dr. Zevil paused for dramatic effect then smirks at the readers "That being a rhetorical question of course." he then kicks Uatus body and his boulder sized head off screen. 

"Now that the mascot for the peeping toms society is gone, I can introduce myself." Dr. Zevil turns to fully address the readers, takes his top hat off, and bows before the readers "Hey there true deceivers! I am the sensational, amazing, ultimate, and superior Dr. Zevil!" He then straightened himself up, "First off, to the fans of my other stories, I will be updating them shortly. I usually back off and stay out of stories seeing as that’s a bit of a taboo for writers, but I’m too much of a narcissist sometimes, don’t worry this is the most you’ll see of me, I promise. I also try and stay clear when it comes to cosmic beings like the walking bobble head spokesmen here, but I just had to tell the story of this what if!"

"Alright, now that I'm done wasting your time with my drivel, true deceivers, we can get back on track." Holographic screens appear around the demented doctor. On the screens, it shows the events of AS #699 and #700. "In your universe, in a finale attempt at revenge and to save himself, Dr. Otto Octavius used a special gold octobot to switch his and Spider-man’s mind's, leaving Spidy in Ocks dyeing body. However, Spider-man wouldn't just die, as if you thought he would. Using one of the 'good' doctors many escape plans, Spidy, with the help of Trapster, Scorpion, and hydro-man, escaped Ryker’s Island, and planned to reverse the switch through the same process. In their final battle, after the octobot failed to switch them back, Spider-man forced Octavius to live the life of Peter Parker through the link that remained between them from the switch. In that one final moment Octavius swore to be a better Spider-man, a (arguably) Superior Spider-man.

But What If....

Down in the Avengers Tower plaza the final battle between Dr. Octopus and Spider-man draws to a close as Otto Octavius takes his last few breaths as Spider-man couches his head in agony. Unbeknownst to the spectators, the roles are actually reversed, as it is Peter Parker in the mad doctors dying body taking his last few breaths and Octavius couching his head in agony in Spider-man's body. (See AS issues 698-700 for a more info-Dr. Zevil) The reason for the Doctors pain is that he is being forced to relive the life of Spider-man through the hero's memories. Inside the Peter Parkers mind, we find the egomaniacal genus and our friendly neighborhood wall crawler, looking liked they did in their prime, watching the life of Peter Parker like a film reel, but Octavius' head on Parkers body. 

"No! This--EVERYTHING you're showing me--It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Octavius in disbelief as he looked on at himself living his greatest foes life. Spidey just gave Octavius a knowing smile as he looked at the doctor with a small amount of pity. "I know. But you do it anyway." said Peter as he feels Ocks body going ever closer to death. The manifestation of Octopus' body continues to look on in disbelief, "And I can see it--", he suddenly gives a small spasm of agony as he feels the years of physical, mental, and emotional pain that Parker has endured over the years wash over him, "--I can FEEL it. You would do it all again?!" Shouted Octavius in disbelief. Spidey just smiled and said, "Yes Otto."

The images then show the events of Octavius' latest world domination scheme, more accurately Otto Spidey saving him. "Even ME? Saving MY life? Even with all that's happened?!" said Octavius in stunned awe. Spidey gave a wide sad grin, "Yes! It's who I--WE are." A dark and disembodied voice gave a haunting chuckle at Spidey statement, “No it’s not." Suddenly the reel stopped and was burned up in a ragging inferno of fire, leaving nothing but thick black smoke. The smoke seemed to take form as a giant demonic figure, cut off at the waste with eight glowing red eyes, clawed hands, four spider-like legs coming out of its back, and three horns coming out of its head that looked like a crown of some sort. 

It leered down at the two and gave another chuckle, "This is what you've done with our life Parker? We should have already taken over this world by now, but you scoundered our gifts and our life and for what?! The ideals of a foolish old man and the manipulations of an old psychic hag? Pathetic!" shouted the dark creature. Peter was shocked and confused to say the least at the creature’s presence in his mind. Was it the Spider god, trying in a last stitch effort to get him to meet with him or was it the remains of the symbiotes hold on his mind?

The creature gave a wicked bark of laughter as he seemed to since Peters thoughts. "No Peter, I am not the spider god or a remnant of the symbiote in your mind. I am who you should have been if it wasn't for the manipulation of that do gooding old witch Madam Webb!" This just confused Peter even more. "What are you talking about? Who or what are you?" said Peter as he looked on at the creature. The creature groaned in annoyance and frustration as he grabbed both him and Octavius with his massive claws. "I don't have time to play twenty questions Parker! You’re dying and I will not have Octavius take our body because you’re too weak to kick him out. Luckily for me, if I combine my consensus with both of yours, I'll not only get both of your memories, but I'll also get both of your brilliant minds fused together to make me one of the greatest minds in the world!" 

At this statement, Octavius manifested his robotic arms to attack the dark creature that plagued Parkers mind. "No! I will never allow some figment of Parkers twisted mind to take my hard earned knowledge!" Before the four arms could harm it, the creature used one of its spider legs to cut the arms off. Octavius screamed in pain as his arms were sliced off, making the creature laugh at the villain’s pain. "Allow? Ha! Otto, you don't have a choice! Thanks to Parker making you sit through the pathetic sob story that is his life, your usual mental strength and defenses are weakened. Now it'll be so much easier to combine yours and Parkers minds with mine." snarled the creature as he started to squeeze both of them, causing them to scream in pain. As they were being crushed new memories were assaulting them.

They see a dark and cavernous hall with little goblin like creatures franticly running around as large explosions caused the area to rock violently. One of the goblin like creatures that was old, grey, hunched over, dressed in rags, and a stick with a glowing yellow stone tied it attached to its back burst through a door leading to the room with a fist sized version of his stone clutched in its clawed hands. He was followed by three of his kin, two brown, one in a metal workers outfit, the other in a jester’s hat, a glass eye, white tribal markings, and using a skull headed jesters stick as a cane, and a blue one in a hooded brown robe carrying a huge scythe.

They ran to a circular room with a large bottomless pit that was spewing out blue energy with a giant bluish white crystal ball floating in the middle of it with circular stone disks and small blue spheres orbiting. On a ledge that extended out over the pit was a red headed woman in a red and black dress who was waving her hands in complicated gestures while speaking in an unknown language. Next to her was a gothic cradle with a spider themed mobile with a baby, who was surprisingly asleep with all the chaos going on.

"Mistress Fae!" shouted the gray creature over the rumbles and crashes "We need to collect the spell stones, place them in the Over-Stone, and leave the Netherworld immediately! The master and mistress Kelda have fallen and the minions can only hold those traitorous sentinels for so long before they break through!" As the creature, that identified it's self as a minion, said this, he lifted the stone and said a quick spell, causing the stone to shine and absorb the orb, disks, and spheres into itself. "Gnarl is right mistress" said the blue minion in a calm and creepy, "I can feel the minions slowly dying. We do not have much time."

"Don't listen to ol' Mortis the worry wart mistress! Said the minion in the jester hat in an evil sounding Irish brogue, as he began to dance around in mad glee. "Listen to ol' Quaver and pull up a chair, relax, get some booties knit up for the young master there, I'd ask his mummy to do it, but she's as dead as the master!" Before the minion known as Quaver could say any more, the minion in the metal worker mask slammed its hammer on to Quavers head. "Shut up Quaver! You respect the master! Even if he dead, Giblet not let you say bad things about the master or mistress Juno!" The woman identified as Fae finished the incanting when a swirling vortex of cosmic energy manifested itself before her. She lifted the baby from its crib and turned to the old gray minion and hand him the child.

"I have opened a gate way to another reality where those fools can't fallow you, you, Mortis, Quaver, Giblet, and the young lord should be safe there." Gnarl nodded solemnly, knowing that someone needed to close the portal on this end. There was another violent shake and large chunks of the ceiling began to fall. Fae turned to the four minions "Go!" she screamed, "Take our masters heir and give him the evil upbringing he deserves!" The four of them nodded and quickly ran into the portal and appeared onto a rainy New York side walk in front of the Forest Hills general hospital.

The memories stopped there but the pain Peter and Otto felt only increased as the black smoke that made up the manifestation of Peters true self holding them began to merge them into itself. "I don't know what happened after Gnarl and the others brought me here, all that's left is your memories Parker! Someone wanted you and your goody-goody ideals in the driver’s seat! Well that's going to change right NOW!" With that last exclamation, the last remnants of Otto Octavius and Peter Parker were absorbed into the dark figure.

On the outside, the body of Otto Octavius took its last breath. Spider-Man released his hold on the dead villain, glanced over at the friends and family of Peter Parker, seeming to make sure they were okay, sent out a web, and webswingrd out of there. No one had any idea that both Otto Octavius and Peter Parker had died today.

In the lab of, one of Horizons best and brightest, Peter Parker, the one true, and now only, Peter was working on a new, and for the first time, evil creation. Little red and black robotic spiders moved around, either freely or with a designated purpose, as their creator worked on his latest masterpiece. Around the lab table, holographic screens showed stolen blueprints and read outs of Tony Stark’s armor and data on the Mighty weapons that were used when the serpent attacked. Peter was surprised that Tony actually still had these, seeing as Oden and the dwarves of Nidavrllir made him throw them into molten uru ore. 'Who cares how he did it, his greed is my gain.' thought Peter as he used his genius and the amazing equipment that Horizon had at their disposal to merge the uru armor and and a peace of the symbiote that Tony had somehow gotten his hands on into a new suit of armor.

'Now that I'm back in the driver’s seat there's going to be a few changes around here.' thought Peter as he slowly put on his armor, 'starting with Parkers stupid little life! This whole 'With great power' bull and living within my own means malarkey has to stop, Otto's secret accounts ought to take care of that.' he pulled on his boots that now sported three blades that pointed out of the boot, 'And that family of his! I'm tempted to kill the lot of them, but not yet, they have their uses, for now.' he puts on his clawed gauntlets, 'I don't have a lot of memories of my old home, but what I do know is that the heroes of this world will pose a greater challenge then the ones back home were for my father.' He put on the breastplate that had a new spider symbol, 'This world has had some world class villains' he picked up a three pronged helmet version of his iconic mask with symbiote eyes and took a long hard look at it and smirked as he put on, 'but nothing compared to me.'

He stepped out of the darkness a looked at himself in the full length mirror. He struck a menacing pose and exclaimed, 

Look out world! Your Amazingly Superior F.N. Spider-Overlord is about to take over!"

Aaaaaannnnd DONE! My first Overlord crossover is done, well the first chapter any way, but there will be more! I have so much planned for this truly superior Spider-Man so stay tuned and like the man that started it all says Excelsior!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there true deceivers! First I want to say one thing: sweet TARDIS of Gallifrey this is amazing! When I got the idea to write this story I thought I would get a few viewings and maybe one guest review if I was lucky, but never in my sick and twisted dreams did I ever think I would get followed, favorited, or reviewed by actual FF users! Not even a day has gone by since I put chapter 1 up and I already have several followers, favorites, and even a few reviews! I know, I know, shut up and get on with the story, but I just wanted to say thanks to the 11 favorites and 10 followers. And I also want to thank Darth Xion, Truepirateking, and the guest reader for reviewing my story. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. Now onto our F.N. Spider-Overlord as he reacts havoc across the Marvel Universe as only a Spectacular, Amazing, Ultimate, and Superior Overlord can!

By the by, I own jack squat in this story.....besides myself in the first chapter.

In Hell’s Kitchen there is a constant darkness that looms over the inhabitant’s. In Hell’s Kitchen there is a constant darkness that looms over its inhabitants, striking fear and despair into their hearts, and its name is Shadowland. Shadowland, a gigantic Japanese styled fortress, built for Daredevil by the hand, now controlled by King Pin after Daredevils apparent demise and his criminal exploits were made public thanks to Spider-man and the Black Cat destroying Fisk tower. Ever since then he, Hobgoblin, and the legion of Hand ninja that serve Fisk after he took control of Shadowland, have resided there. That was going to change tonight.

Currently, Fisk was sitting on his throne as he listened to Hobgoblin explain what happened between him and his predecessor after they not only let Peter Parker and Max Model get away with the goblin key again, he wanted to make sure he understood what happened. After hearing the story again, it didn't help his mood. "So to surmise your failure completely; you let both Peter Parker and Max Model get away with the key, you let Spider-man destroy the bunker with Osborn's secrets and weapons, Spider-man is still alive, and the only thing you have to save yourself from my wrath is the fact that you killed Kingsley, is that correct?"

"O-of course boss! Would I lie to you?" Hobgoblin squirmed under his employers gaze of cold, truth be told, that wasn't the whole truth. The whole thing with the bug was true, the part about Kingsley dying was tricky. Kingsley was alive, he just wasn't around. After putting Hobys girlfriend, Daily Bugle Reporter Norah Winters, Kingsley gave him an ultimatum: pay me or die. Usually, if this was any other kind of super villain, Urtich would either killed the moron or beat them to a pulp. But after getting his ass handed to him and being threatened with a slow painful death, Urtich got on the original Hobgoblins bandwagon.

Fisk was about to question Hobgoblin further when an explosion rocked Shadowland. "What the hell was that?!" shouted Hobgoblin from his place on the floor where he fell from the force of the blast. A Hand ninja ran in and kneeled before Fisk. "Master, we are under attack!" Fisk stood up from his throne and grabbed the ninja by the neck and lifted him to his eye level. "That much is evident you idiot! But by whom?!" shouted Fisk as he gave the ninja a good shack to emphasize his displeasure.

"B-by mechanical demons my lord!" chocked out the Hand ninja, "A horde of them and small round spider like machines tore down the front gate and are swarming the courtyard as we speak!" Fisk had a look of shocked confusion that was mirrored by Hobgoblin. The spider part stuck out in both Fisk and Goblins minds. Goblin went over to the ninja, who was still struggling to breath, and used his wings to get to his eye level.

"These Spider things, they wouldn't happen to be red and blue are they?" asked Hobgoblin. When the Hand ninja nodded, causing Hobgoblin to look at his boss in even more confusion. "Since when does the insect have the stones to come at use like this?" Fisk was wondering the same thing. Spider-man had never been so forward when he's confronted him, he used subterfuge and only using direct tactics when necessary. "Tell me, was Spider-man among these machines?" Before the ninja could answer his master, a small throwing knife imbedded itself in his skull, turning him to dust like all Hand ninja when they die. "Wow, forgot that's how those Hand guys die. That's kinda dull."

Hobgoblin and Kingpin turned to the voice, only to see a man that looked like Spider-man in his sinister six armor sitting in the Kingpins throne, but something was off about him. His voice and the coloring of his costume were the same, but the way he carried himself was different, his whole demeanor screamed that he had the power and they were just peons. The one thing that was absolutely in true Spider-man fashion, getting on the villains last nerve.

"You surprise me, Spider-man," said Fisk trying to act aloof, but the pulsing vain in his bald head was giving away his real feelings, "even though my warriors are not truly alive, I have never known you to take a life, of any form, and so easily too." If Fisk and Hobgoblin could see Spidys face, they would see a smirk slowly form. "Well, normally you'd be right King-size-pin," the not-so-friendly wall crawler said as he stretched and doing an over the top act of getting comfortable in the Kingpins throne, knowing that it and the usual jab at his weight was pissing Fisk off even more, "But I decided it was time for a change in my moral alignment. Let’s face it, I was walking a fine line between failure and success in my hero career. Sure, I've stopped the odd world domination attempt, mass murder, and a lot of petty crimes, but what did I get in return? Zip, zilch, nadda, nothing. So I switched sides, but instead of turning to petty crime, theft, and murder I decided to go into the world domination racket. 

“Unfortunately I don’t have the basics to being megalomaniac: a base, capital, generals, recourses, an army, you know all that trivial stuff. I mean, sure, I got those robots outside, but they only have so much intelligence and there’s that always the slim chance they could get hacked. Then I realized something: I could just kill you and take over as Kingpin and lord of the Hand!” As soon as Fisk heard this he began to laugh at the ridicules dilution of his old foe. Him, take over his empire? Not in a million years! The eyes of the Spider-Overlord’s helmet narrowed and his claws dug into the arms of the Kingpins throne as Fisk was joined by Hobgoblin in laughter at his intentions to take over Fisks Empire. ‘Parkers lucky I destroyed him, because if he wasn’t I would be mentally throttling him right now for people not taking me seriously when I say stuff like this. Damn you Parker!’ Spider-man cleared his throat “I’m being serious, you walking before Adkins poster.” He said in a dead serious 

Fisk stopped laughing then frowned in annoyance, his weight once again be used to insult him, “As entertaining as that statement was, I grow tired of this Arachnids insane prattling. Hobgoblin! Remove Spider-man from my throne and this time do not fail to kill him.” Said Fisk as he turned to leave, going to see how his servants were doing against the spiders robots. “Heh, you got it boss!” said the Hobgoblin as drew and ignited his sword and flew into the air with the intention to go straight towards the bug head long with his sword raised above his head in a horizontal slicing motion. The Spider-Overlord just sat there, his hand propped up on his fist in a board manner as he said “So how’s Norah doing, Phil?”

That made the Hobgoblin freeze, his sword inches away from Spidys head, as his identity was just reviled. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how he knew who he was, unfortunately this gave Spidy the chance he needed as he formed his Asgardian stingers and stabbed Hobgoblin in the stomach, causing him to drop his sword and fall to the floor on his knees, hunched over clutching his bleeding stomach in agony. The Spider-Overlord stood and looked down at the Hobgoblin before kicking him, which thanks to the blades on the Spider-Overlords boots caused him three more stab wounds, with such force that he hit the wall right next to the exit where Fisk was just about to walk through. Fisk Stopped and stared in shock at the bloody and now unconscious Hobgoblin. He turned around to see the Spider-Overlords armor changed into a red karate bi with black web design and blue trim and his usual cloth mask. He cracked his knuckles as he looked straight towards Fisk. “We’re not done here Fisk. I challenge you for control of the Hand and your entire criminal empire. One on fat one, mono a big mono, just you, me, and those fifty square tons of lard you call baby fat.” Fisk thought about his options very carefully. He could easily run out and have his Hand ninja's overwhelm him but he would look like a coward to his men. On the other hand, he had been training vigorously after he lost his spider abilities and he was feeling like he was more than a match for the corrupted hero. He wasn't a fool though, he knew that Spider-man was physically stronger, but Fisk was skilled in many forms of fighting styles, one of which that allowed him to exploit the pressure points of his opponent.

Fisk smirked, not only would he have the satisfaction of killing the annoyance that was Spider-man but he would also strengthen his position as the master of the American branch of the Hand. “I accept your challenge Spider-man.” said Fisk as he took off his white suit jacket and got into a fighting stance. Spidy assumed his Spider-Fu stance and waited for Fisk to make a move. They both were still for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to strike first. Wishing to get this over with, Fisk moved first, running towards Spidy with the intent to grab him. Spidy easily dodged the attack by jumping over Fisk and countered with a mid-air spinning kick to Fisks back. Fisk stumbled but quickly recovered and sent several punches at Spidy, getting lucky as he landed a punch to Spidys face with enough force to send Spidy off his feet and hurtling towards the opposite wall. Spidy quickly sent two web lines to the wall behind Fisk, used the momentum from the blow to propel himself feet first towards the fat crime boss, and hit Fisk with a powerful kick to his considerably large stomach.

Fisk went fling, but before he got to fare, Spidy sent another web line, this time aimed for Fisk himself, and spun him around the room, making him collide with the walls and several of the pillars that decorated the room. “Around and around we go where we stop, nobody knows!” cackled the overlord as he kept make Fisk hit walls, tables, more pillars, and even the barely concise Hobgoblin, inadvertently bringing him along for the ride. “Well this has been fun Fatso really, but this is your stop!” said Spidy as he pulled the web line towards himself, causing Fisk and Hobgoblin to come to him, and hit them with a spinning kick with enough force to send them flying out into the courtyard, where the spider-bots and the new minion drones, called the Silvers, were still fighting the Hand ninjas. At some point it had started to rain, making it hard for the ninja and even some of the robots to fight, but all fighting stopped when Fisk and Hobgoblin came crashing down from the castle with Spidy, back in his armor, web zipping out of the huge hole that use to be the main door way.

Spidy landed right in front of Fisk, who was looking the worse for wear; he had bloody cuts and bruises all over, his tailored suit was ripped, dirty, and ruined, and Spidy wasn’t sure, but it looked like some of his bones were broken. “Hey Fisk, you still alive?” said Spidy as he walked over to Fisks side, placed his foot on his chest, and applied pressure, smirking under his helmet as he got the rewarding sounds of a groan of pain and a few ribs breaking. Fisk looked up at him in hatred, he couldn’t believe that he beaten and about to lose everything to Spider-man! Spider-man! Now if it had been his old foe Daredevil, which would have been infuriating, but tolerable! This was Spider-man, the minor annoyance he’s had to deal with for years, sure he cost him his company but that wasn’t even a real loss! The conciliation prize was that He knew Spider-man would never kill him, his Hand ninja were one thing, they weren’t technically live, and he had only wounded Hobgoblin, but he would never kill, he didn’t have the stomach for murder. As much as he hated to admit it he had lost, but tomorrow was another day, and as soon as he was healed, he would find a way to regain his empire and kill this wall crawler once and for all!

“V-very well Spider-man, you’ve won. You have bested me in combat and the Hand is yours all I ask is that you grant me mercy and I will never darken your door again.” Said Fisk as he struggled to speak with Spider-man’s foot still on his chest. Spidy began to chuckle that slowly turned into insane laughter as lightning struck and thunder crashed behind him. “What part of ‘I decided it was time for a change,’” he said as he looked down at Fisk, Ms. Marvels Asgardian battle axe slowly forming in his hand. “Did you not comprehend!?” And with those final words Spidy lifted up his axe and brought it down onto the Kingpins neck, slicing his head clean off. Blood sprayed onto the ground and onto the Spider-Overlord as stood there and basked in the euphoric feeling of his first kill (not really counting Parker because that was mental murder and not Octavius because he was already dyeing) for a moment before he turned to the ninjas around him. “Your master is dead! By right of combat I am now your master, any who challenge my right step forward and die by my axe!” The Hand ninjas said nothing but bowed as one to their new master. Spidy smirked under his helmet. “Awesome.”

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Deep within the boules of one of the many Hell dimensions was a tower that looked like it had been carved out of a giant stalactite. Within the tower thousands of minions were scurrying around the giant mystical orb known as the Tower Heart. In the very front of the orb stood to figures; one being the minion master Gnarl who was wearing his signature long red and black rag like robs with a stick attached to his back that had a glowing stone tied to it, while the other was a tall red haired beauty dressed in a skin tight black jumpsuit with a low V-neck that went down just an inch under her bellybutton, exposing most of her impressive breasts, and a high collared black cape with a red interior. Their attentions were toward the images with in the orb.

The orb showed the battle between the late Kingpin of crime and the Spider-Overlord. Gnarl cackled with deranged glee along with the other minions as they saw their master behead the fat crime boss. “This is simply wonderful mistress!” said Gnarl in joy, “The master has finely awakened form that vile spell that those interlopers placed upon him!” The woman smiled deviously. “Yes, after so long you have your master back Gnarl,” said the woman, “and I will soon the deal between you and my father will be complete.”

“Quite right mistress, but before we can welcome him back we’ll need to get the tower ready for him.” said gnarl as he turned to the assembled minions. “Well? You heard me, you slack jawed morons! Get to work!” And with that the minions ran in all directions to find a job to do that would make the tower presentable for the long awaited return of their master. The woman chuckled at the antics of the minions as she turned to the image of the Spider-Overlord, armor soaked with the blood of his enemy, and smiled “I knew there was something I liked about you.”

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

The first thing to come to Phil Urtich’s mind as he slowly regained conciseness was that he was dressed in a T-shirt and boxers and ‘Did I get into another drinking contest with Nora?’ then his mind kicked into gear as he remembers the fight (if you could call it that) with Spider-man, causing him to try and lurch forward, only to find that his wrists were restrained by high tech cuffs that were attached to the gurney he was in. “Well look who’s awake.” Hoby looked up at the voice and saw Spidy dangling upside down from a web line two feet away from him. Hobgoblin’s restraints strained against his wrists as he tried to break free and attack his old enemy. Spidy chuckled at the display. “Try all you want Hoby, but I made those cuffs myself so you won’t be going anywhere.” 

Hoby smirked as he was about to opened his mouth to use his Lunatic Laugh, but Spidy quickly hit him with a web shot to the mouth that kept his mouth shut. “Thanks for reminding me about that laugh of yours, Phil. You mind if I call you Phil?” Hobgoblin glared at him, “Good! Now you’re probably wondering why you’re not dead yet. Well you see Phil, as much as I have hated you in the past, I’ve decided to give you a second chance. Join me and my new criminal empire, that I got after I killed your boss, and I’ll even give you a raise!” Hoby looked at him like he was crazy, they were bitter enemies for crying out loud! They didn’t even get along when he was a hero! Spidy picked up on his thoughts and sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, you and I have never liked each other. Personally I chalk it up to Goblin/Spider hatred, but I’m willing to forget all about it in your case. You’re not like Kingsley or Osborn, you actually have a since of humor and you’re not as much of a bastard as they are. You’re just as crazy as them, but you actually do this for the fun of it! I need guys like you Hoby, guys that kill for fun and can still find a way to profit from it! So what do you say?” Hoby glared at him and pointed at the web still on his face. “Oh right!” Spidy was about to press a button on his gauntlet, but stopped “If you even think of using that laugh of yours, your dead you know that right.” Hoby nodded as Spidy pulled out what looked like a breath spray bottle and sprayed its contents on to the web, causing the web to dissolve instantly. 

When the web was completely gone, he asked “Say I work for you, what’s the job description and what’s in it for me?” “Well, first off your job would basically be the same as when you worked for Fisk, you would be my number two. Second, if you join me, you’d become one of my generals, which means you would get to control a portion of my forces, get new tech that would make you an even more deadly than before, you and anyone you care about would be under my protection, and your salary would be tripled from what Fisk was paying you.” 

The job sounded good to Hoby, but just to play devil’s advocate he asked “And If I refuse your offer?” Spidy chuckled “Then you die, because you see them?” Spidy pointed up at the ceiling, Hoby looked up and saw several Spider-man themed ninja with red spider legs coming out of their backs (see my Deviantart page to get a better look at this guys- DrZevil) glaring down at him, “They don’t like it when someone dishonors their master, they tend to kill people that do. So what’s it going to be Phil, Do you join me, get richer, stronger, and live safer or do you refuse and end up dead?” to drive the point home, the Spider-Overlord produces his stingers and holds the blades at the Hobgoblins throat. Hoby didn’t like to admit it, but the bug made since. Better pay, he’d be stranger, better equipped, and he would have insurance in case Nora was in danger. Sure he didn’t like the bug, but for triple the pay and power, he was will to forgive and forget. After mulling it over for a few more seconds he looked up at Spidy and smirked, “You got yourself a deal bu- I mean boss!” 

“Good,” said Spidy as he put his stingers away and jumped off his web to stand in front of the gurney as a Spider-Hand ninja came down from the ceiling and deactivated the cuffs. "How do you feel?" asked Spidy as Hoby massaged his wrists as he got off the gurney. "Fine considering that I got stabbed in the gut....How did I survive that?" Spidy sowed him his hand as the point on his index finger turned into a needle. "I injected you with a new form of symbiote. It healed your wounds and it's slowly improving, strengthening your body as we speak, and it will also interface with your new armor and tech."

Hobgoblin flexed his hands, almost feeling himself getting stronger. He looked up at his boss, giving him his best evil smile. "Boss, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship!"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Spidy was in a good mood as he was swinging back to Parkers apartment, his armor taking on the appearance of his old Spider-man costume to avoid people seeing him in his Overlord form before he was ready. He had had a good week all things considered. He used his Spider-Hands and Spider-bots to track down Tiberius Stone, who was hiding out with Tinkerer of all people. After he was found, Spidy ordered that both Stone and the Tinkerer be brought to him. To say that they were shocked to see him sitting in the Kingpins throne would have been an understatement. Stone had been his usual arrogant self, saying that he was going to the press with this, saying he was going to ruin and drag his name through the mud for this indignity and that he would find a way to somehow sue him for all he was worth. Spidy actually laughed at his stupidity before he got up and beat him to the point he was bloody, bruised, broken, but, unfortunately for Stone, still conscious. 

Spidy told him that Stone and the Tinkerer, who was trying not to piss himself after watching Stone get beaten to a pulp, for their betrayal of the old Kingpin would now work for him. Seeing that he was up shit creek, Stone decided to try and get into Spidys good graces by telling him his plan to destroy Horizon and take all their inventions. Spidy liked the plan but made one change. The next day the Daily Bugle announced the deaths of Max Modell and his most of his staff after a government helicopter was bombed right over the baseball field where the Horizon scientist were having a company baseball game. The Bugle reported that the only one to survive was Peter Parker, who had been away since the late Doctor Octopus attacked Avengers Tower. 

Spidy had enjoyed getting rid of all the friends Parker had made, and all it took was to reveal all the laws Modell had broken, a government helicopter, and a well-placed reverbium rocket with a one mile blast radius to said copters fuel tank. What made it even better was that now everything in Horizon belonged to him, or rather it belonged to the Overload Corporation, a company that Spidy had created using Fisks old resources, including the old corrupt members of Fisk’s old company which was perfect. They would run thing on the outside of the business, while he worked behind the scenes until he was ready to show himself and his other secret project.

He may not have all his memories back, but he knew one thing for sure: every Overlord needed an evil tower to call home. Shadowland was great, but it was small potatoes for what he had in mind. He sent thousands of Silvers and Spider-bots to the underwater site of Octavius’ destroyed base, the Octahedral, to begin repurposing the wreckage as parts for a tower of his very own! It would be a master piece, one of the greatest creations he had made, and with it he would soon rule this world of heroes, monsters, mutants, gods, and all the other crazy crap that made up this screwed up world he was forced to call home. 

‘Speaking of which here’s Parkers mediocre apartment now.’ Thought Spidy as he reached the fire escape of Peter Parkers apartment, opened the window and stepped inside. “This really has to end, I’m the Overlord for god’s sake! I can’t keep living like this!” as his suit turned into his normal cloths his spider-sense went off, warning him he was not alone. “Especially with the fact that,” he formed his Stinger, “it seems anyone can just let themselves in!” He turned to where he since the intruders were and was met with an odd sight. Standing next to one of the recliners was the grey imp from his memories and sitting in said recliners was a woman who looked like she got her cloths at the slutty vampire store, who he knew all too well.

“Satana?” 

GASP! What’s the Daughter of the Devil doing in Spidy apartment with Gnarl!? Again, sorry for the wait, I have a really bad procrastination problem and will try and do better to get this story out faster than a snail’s pace. Moving on, I need to ask for your help true deceivers. In keeping with Overlord crossover fanfic tradition I want to hear who you want in Spidys mistress Harem! I have a pretty good idea who I want and will be one, I want to hear who you guys want too. Just write a review or send me a PM with your pick and I will take them all into consideration, but be reasonable in your choices, no one under the age 18! I’ll look them over and post the top 5 next chapter! Till next time and like the man that started it all says Excelsior!


	3. Chapter 3

"Master! Look at you! You're all grown-UGH!" said Gnarl right before Spidy kicked him clear across the room, landing in the small kitchen of his apartment, bouncing off the wall and landing hard on the tiled floor. "Thirty two years Gnarl! Thirty Two YEARS!!!" shouted Spidy as he advanced threateningly towards the Minion Master, picking him up by the throat, bringing him to his eye level, and shaking him in anger. "Do you have any idea of the indignities and all of the good guy crap I've had to go through while I was stuck in my own mind as someone else was in the driver’s seat!? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" 

Gnarl tried to answer him, but all he was successful in doing was to splutter and try to suck in air as his master was crushing his windpipe. Spidy rolled his eyes and dropped Gnarl onto the ground. Gnarl took in big gulps of air as he slowly got to his feet. "*GASP* I haven't been knocked *GASP* around like that s-since *COUGH, COUGH* since your grandfather throttled me for *COUGH, COUGH, COUGH* f-for siding with your great grandfather when he tried to take back the throne." Finley able to regain his composer, Gnarl straightened up (as much as he can, having a hunched over back) and looked to his master, who was radiating anger.

"F-forgive me master, but unfortunately it was only after you broke free of the spell that was on you before that we could come for you." Gnarl said as he looked at his master with undisguised fear as he tried to explain why he had not been able to come for him, "We would have come for you as soon as you were old enough, but someone had done something to you and we weren't even able to go near or find you."

Spidy's glare lost some of its intensity as he processed this information. "So someone put a spell on me so you couldn't get me, that explains why you never came for me," His glare intensified again as he picked Gnarl up again, being careful this time not to cut of too much air, "but that still doesn't tell me why I was a prisoner of my own mind for the past thirty two years and why I can’t use any of the powers I remember father using.” Gnarl looked at him wide eyed “You remember your father using the Overlord spells?!” Spidy looked to be deep in thought then got angry again, “I can remember something’s but not all, whoever hid me and locked me away must have locked my powers away too. And since we're on the subject, tell me you at least know who did this to me!"

Before Gnarl could answer Satana stood up and cleared her throat, gaining his attention. "I have that information my lord." she said as she got up from her seat on the recliner. Spidy released Gnarl, causing him to fall harshly onto the floor, and gave his full attention to her. "Good, I'm glad SOMEONE'S," he sent an angry glare towards Gnarl, who gave a small flinch of fear at his master's anger, before looking back to her "on the ball, but I keep asking myself why is the daughter of the Devil slumming it up with my Minion Master?"

Satana gave a small laugh "I'm here as part of a deal Gnarl made with my father." At this Spidy slammed his foot on Gnarls back, who sensed where the conversation was going, was trying to crawl away on his stomach, and get some distance between him and his wrathful master. "What kind of deal?" he asked as he was just barely managed to keep his anger at bay. Satana took all this in stride, knowing how she hated it when one of her servants made deals or alliances without her permission. "When Gnarl and the other minions arrived in this universe, they sought out the darkest being they could find, that's when they met my father, Marduk Kurios. It was then they made their deal: in return for a hell dimension to call their own and for aid in finding you and bringing you back to your rightful place, they will send him the souls of every person and creature you and your minions kill and owe him a favor."

Spidys left eye began to twitch for a second before he slowly reached down and picked up Gnarl by the neck. "Excuse me a second." he said to Satana in a polite voice. As soon as he turned to Gnarl his anger returned. "You made a deal with the Devil?!" he said in in an angry whisper, "What kind of an idiot are you?! There are few things I choose not to mess with and Satan is one of them! Not because I fear him, in my opinion he's nothing more than a giant crybaby who made a tantrum when daddy brought the new kids home." he leaned in close to Gnarl as he struggled to breath "No, my problem is that when you get in the middle of the fight with Heaven and Hell, it ends badly for everyone involved." He said in a calm voice that scared Gnarl senseless.

"Before you kill Gnarl, my lord, you might want to hear the rest of what I have to say." said Satana in an amused voice. Spidy looked back at her, then glared back at Gnarl, whose face was slowly turning into a blue grey color, before loosening his grip on Gnarls neck, letting him take big gulps of air. He then gestured for Satana to continue, she cleared her throat and did so. "After I heard of this deal, I went to speak to Gnarl. We both decided it would be in our best interests if I took my father’s place in the deal." Spidy glanced at Gnarl with a cocked eyebrow, asking for a silent confirmation, who frantically nodded an affirmative.

"Okay, so the Devil was cut out of the deal and you took his place....what's the catch? We may have only met once or twice, but I know you wouldn't have just taken the deal as is; you would've made sure that this idiot," he points to Gnarl, who was trying to get out of his master's grip, "sweetened the deal for you. So what was it? My first born? My empire? My Pokemon card collection?" Satana smiled wickedly at him “Nothing so trivial my lord, I simply want two things, the death of my brother Damion Hellstrom, and,” she walked up to him, got in close, and whispered seductively in his ear "for you to take me as your mistress." 

She then pulled his face to hers with both her hands and kissed him passionately. Momentarily surprised by her action, he slowly dropped Gnarl and embraced her, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her flush against him and laced his fingers in her hair with the other as he deepened the kiss. Soon the kiss became more heated as opened their mouths to breathe, but to also let each other’s tongues to explore the others mouth and wrestle for dominance. They would have escalated their activities if it hadn't been for Gnarl clearing his throat to get their attention.

"At the great risk of getting strangled again, master Araneolus, we do have a lot of evil work to be done." said Gnarl. Spidy was about to berate him for interrupting his make out session when his brain registered what Gnarl had called him. He pulled away from Satana and looked down at Gnarl, "What did you just call me?" Gnarl looked at him confused for a moment before realizing he wouldn't know. 

"That is your name master, your true name! It was given to you by your parents when you were born. Your mother was the Lady Juno of the Glorious Empire, she was thought to be a witch because of her beauty. Your father rescued her from being executed and claimed her as his second Mistress. After your father killed the great Devourer and concurred the land, your mother was the first and only Mistress to bear him an heir. When you were born, every spider in the Neither World came to the private quarters, where you were born, of their own accord to bear witness to their new masters birth, it was then that your parents named you Araneolus Rex; the Spider King!" Spidy, or rather Araneolus, digested all this information before letting an evil grin grow on his face.

"The Spider King, huh? I like it, Spider-Overlord sounds better, but I like the symbolic effect it has." He then went to the recliner, sat in it like it was his throne, and addressed the room. "Back to our earlier conversation before I was so pleasantly interrupted," he winked at Satana causing her to smirk in satisfaction, " one of you was about to tell me who I have to kill for leaving me virtually powerless and for locking me inside Parker's head for almost all my life." 

Gnarl quickly stepped forward. "Indeed master, we do have the names of those who did this too you! After we lost you and made the deal with Satana, we learned that there were four culprits that did this too you!" Satana stepped forward this time. "Some of these individuals have already died but their successors are still around, your old and weaker self actually called them friends. They are Howard Stark, Nathaniel Richards, The Ancient One, and Madame Cassandra Webb.” Araneolus started to see red as he got up and flung his chair at the outside facing wall with an angry roar, destroying the chair and damaging the wall. Before he could go off and destroy something else, Satana embraced him from his side and whispered words laced with her succubus magic that would calm him down. It worked, but Spidy looked at her in confusion, knowing that this seemed against her nature. She smiled at him and said “We have a lot to talk about, but we'll get to that later.”

Araneolus nodded, accepting that as an explanation for now and got back to business. “Alright now that we have names to the crimes, it makes it easier to find them, but not so easy to kill them. Stark and Strange are too well protected, we’ll have to work on that, Richards has gone on a family road trip through space and time, no way of knowing when he'll be back, and I have no way of knowing where Julia is.” He turned to Gnarl “They will all die for what they did to me, I will destroy and corrupt their entire legacy and when this is all over, No one will dare to get in my way again!” Gnarl clapped excitedly at this, pleased to see where his master's’ wrath was now pointed at his enemies (and thankfully off of him finely!). “Excellent, excellent master! We will get right onto the smighting of your enemies promptly! But first we must get you to the New Neither world so you can take your rightful place as our one true Overlord!” said Gnarl in demented glee.

“We will also need to take you there so I can use the ancient and ambient dark magical energy that collects there to destroy the blocks on your magic.” Said Satana as she cuddled into her new fiancés side. Being a succubus, she had always enjoyed another person’s touch, but being in close contact with the newly awakened Overlord was something else! It was like every time she touched him, the pure evil energy that was coming off him in waves was setting her loins on fire! The kiss they just shared alone was enough to get her addicted. She couldn’t wait see what happened after they consummated their courtship. “Quite right Mistress Satana!” Said Gnarl as he rifled through an inner pocket of his robes and fished out the Overstone. He raised it high as he could into the air, causing a bright red and black magic circle that manifested large stone claws. Claws closed around them and pulled them down to their destination.

Inside the New Nether world tower, the minions of all four tribes, reds, greens, blues, and, yes, browns scrabble all around the throne room as the portal gate on the ceiling begins to spin, signaling the arrival of someone who the Overstone. They may be stupid, but they knew enough to know what this means: the Overlord was coming home! The claws opened up as Spidy, Gnarl, and Satana slowly glided down to the floor. “MASTAH!!!” shouted the Minions in unison as they all bowed to their Overlord. Araneolus Smirked triumphantly as he took in his throne room. As his eyes landed on his throne, he was hit with memories of him sitting in his father’s lap as he used his power to smite dimwitted peasants who dared to ask for help or mercy or to shut up the minion jester Quaver as he tried to sing a song of his masters triumphs or a vulgar one about his mothers. 

Speaking of which, he was pulled back to earth as the mad jester spoke to him "Welcome back sire! Good to have you back in the folds of evil! 'Bout time too, your parents have probably worn out their coffins from all the spinning they spinning they were doing! HAHA-OOF!" Said quaver before a bunch of browns ran up to him, armed with clubs and maces, and clobbered him till he raised a small white flag in surrender. Gnarl shook his head as he walked up to his master and held up the Overstone to him. 

“Take it Master, it’s about time you reclaimed your birth right! With this, the Overstone, you will have full control of the minions and have access to all of the power of the Overlord.” Spidy reached out to take it and as soon as he touched it he his whole body was racked with pain! All around his body, ribbons of pure white energy with glowing blue runes of every kind on it, wrapped around him. “The Sorcerer Supremes’ spell is trying to stop the master from taking back his powers! Lady Satana, we must act quickly!” shouted Gnarl as he and Satana began to chant, but were halted by Spidy slamming his fist into the ground summoning his armor in the process. 

“NO! This is my fight and I will fight it myself!” shouted the Spider-Overlord as he started to rise. Now on his hands and knees, but still clutching the Overstone, the Spider-Overlord slowly rose to his feet. “I have been trapped in my own mind for thirty two years by those who feared my power and are long since dead,” as he spoke the Overstone started to glow and pulse malevolent yellow hue, “but even now their futile magic to keep me from my birth right fails them,” the ribbons slowly started to crack, “and though they are dead, the heirs to their legacies still live,” he slowly walks up to his father's- no, his throne and turns around to his minions and mistress, “but not for long!” 

With those final words, he slams the Overstone onto his left forearm, merging the stone to his armor and creating a spider casing that’s legs clung to his arm, it also caused the spell ribbons to shatter, the pieces hovering in the air for a moment until they turned into black smoke, and was sucked into the Overstone. “I am Araneolus Rex, I am the Spider-Overlord, and I make you all this promise: though the ones who did this to me are now dead, I will destroy and take their legacies, everything they have built will fall or be enslaved to me to do as I wish, and if anyone gets in my way?” He formed the Uru axe, sliced off the head of one of the minion statues, web zipped it over to him, and then crushed it with one hand, “Any Questions?” 

Everyone in the room was astonished at the raw power that their master showed, no more so then Gnarl. 'Not even fully recognized by the tower or the stone, magic completely blocked to him, and with no help what so ever, he breaks a magic seal placed on him by the Sorcerer Supreme AND absorbs it into his own power! Hehehe, this new overlord is going to be one for the record books!’ thought Gnarl before the room was filled with the joyous sounds of the minions cheering of their Overlords blood lust. Gnarl looked on at his master as he took his seat on his throne, Satana walking up beside him and sitting on his armrest, the perfect picture of an evil Overlord. ‘As the old saying goes; Evil always finds away.’


	4. Chapter 4

'Magic is awesome!' thought Spidy as he used the evil presence spell on the prime minister of Symkaria, relishing the sounds of his screams. After officially taking the throne and getting some alone time with his mistress, he went back to Shadowland the next day and announced to the Hand and Hoby, now in his new Superior Spider tech Minion armor and calling himself the Hobminion, that Satana, her cultists, and his Minions were now joining their ranks and that Satana was now one of his generals and was to be treated like they treated him and Hoby.

He also revealed his identity to Hobby and the Hand, causing Hobby to shout out “I knew it!” rather loudly. After that he announced that he and Satana would be going to Symkaria to corrupt and control the nation’s Royal family, the prime minister, and parliament so that their resources would grow exponentially. “Plus,” he said with a wicked smirk, “all the other powerful villains have their own countries to rule, and I need to concur something with a larger zip code than a section of one little city.” He then sent Hobby out to find and send a message to the supervillains Kingsley made: “Join the Overlord or else!” telling Hobby to get creative on the “or else” part. As soon as Hobby left he ordered Satanas cultists and his Spider-Hand to start gathering life force to create more minions.

With all that done he and Satana boarded a private jet, courtesy of the Overload Corporation, to Symkaria where they covertly used a combination of Satanas seduction magic and Spidys evil presence spell to take control of their targets. To not rouse suspicion, they worked at night, stealthily avoiding guards and using magic to interfere and bypassing with the electronically defenses, and used their corruptive magic to take control of their targets. Spidy was finishing off the PM, their last target, with Satana silently watching from the desk in the PMs study. She had her feet propped onto the desk in a laid back manner and relishing the sound of the PMs screams as her new husband imposed his will painfully on to him.

Husband, she was shocked at how much she was liking the sound of that. After meeting with him a few years ago, she was skeptical that he had it in him to be one of the greatest evil being in the universe like Gnarl told her father, but after seeing what he had done since he had "woken up", she was impressed. Not only that, but the power he exhibited while taking ownership of the Overstone was awe-inspiring. He broke through the spell work of one of the greatest Sorcerer Supremes this realm has ever seen and then absorbed the magic into his own, he was an incredible specimen of dark magic, and he was also a fine specimen of the human body, she would know, having hands on experience after they had consummated their marriage right after he had officially taken the throne. She smiled as she recalled the night vividly.

\--------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

"Alright you worthless bags of puss, get back to work!" shouted Gnarl as he started kicking the minions into gear as Spidy reveled in the power he felt from sitting in his throne. He couldn't believe he was finely sitting here where he belonged, a horde of minions at his command, power that would make heroes and villains alike cower before him, and a beautiful and truly evil mistress at his side.

Speaking of which, said mistress was sliding off the armrest to straddle Spidys lap. “Hello, my lord.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against. "Hello yourself. Enjoy the show?" she giggled at that then got a hungry look in her eyes. She nuzzled his neck, and kissed along his jaw until she reached his lips, where she started to kiss him deeply. His right hand flew to her head where it tangled itself in her long beautiful blood colored hair while his left went to the small of her back to press her flush against him. The longer the kiss lasted, it deepened, becoming a full make out session!

When Spidys hands traveled downward to squeeze her ass, she moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss for some much needed air for the both of them. She leaned into whisper into his ear, "Why don't you and I take his upstairs so we can be more....comfortable." She said as she chewed on his earlobe. Spidy didn't need to be told twice, as he quickly got up, wrapping his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, while using his free hand to web zip to the privet quarters (cause who needs stairs when you're horny and have spider powers)

WARNING!!!!!!! SMUT BEGAINS NOW! SKIP TO THE END OF THIS SCENE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!

As soon as their master entered his quarters, the house keeping minions quickly got out of there, remembering what their previous master would do if they had stayed too long while he was getting intimate with his mistress’. This went unnoticed by the couple as they were too busy making out as Spidy quickly made his way into his bed chambers. Once there, Rex slammed Satana up against a wall, said wall leaving small cracks from the force of blow, causing Satana to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure, as he started to leave kiss and bites along her throat and jaw line.

Satana was loving this as her hands were tangled in her masters as he continued his ministration and loving the feel of his hands roaming her body freely, but aching to feel his skin against hers. She pushed his head away from her neck so that he was looking at her, both panting heavily. “Armor. Cloths. Off. NOW!” She managed to breathe out in between pants. Spidy quickly transferred them to the bed, quickly banishing his armor as he landed on top of Satana, and they literally started to rip each other’s cloths off, the acts turning them on more.

They only paused for a few moments to marvel at the magnificence that was each other’s bodies, before quickly getting back to the consummation of their union. Rex started to kiss, suck, and nibble the skin of his new lover as he made his way down south, taking time to kiss the valley of Satanas glorious mounds before making his way up the right breast before taking the erect nipple into his mouth and sucking and nibbling it as his right hand began to message the other. Satanas back arched in pleasure, pushing more of her chest into him, all the time moaning his name.

Satisfied with his work, Rex continued to his trek down to her most intimate of places, before skipping it entirely to kiss up her left thigh up to it. Once there he began to kiss around it, thoroughly enjoying the sound she was making and the way here face was contorting as he looked up at her. After giving her a teasing lick up and down her slit she looked up at him with a need her eyes that betrayed her usually vicious and wicked demeanor. “Please master.” Smirking Spidy decided to end her suffering and dove right in, eating her out with gusto.

She hand were on his head in a flash, pushing him deeper into her core. “YES! Just like that my lord! Keep going don’t stop!” She shouted, her eyes shut at the mind numbing pleasure. As he continued to devour her, inserted two fingers into her and started to pump in and out in a steady rhythm. Her screams intensified as she felt her end drawing near. Rex sensed this and started to hum and pumped his fingers faster as he added a third finger. Satana screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her with such force, her magic lashed out, shattering the window and any other glass in the private quarters, while Rex enjoyed the taste of his mistress’ juices before swallowing it all in one gulp.

As Satana tried to recover from one of the best orgasms she had ever had, Rex crawled back up to her giving her a passionate kiss. That was Satana needed to get her strength back as she flipped them over, their positions now reversed, while never breaking the kiss until Satana grabbed Rex’s erect and rather large member in her hands, causing him to moan in pleasure. “Now it’s my turn.” She whispered to him before letting go his cock and siting up on her knees as she straddled him, her still wet pussy rubbing and grinding on his dick. Rex growled in frustration at how the tables had turned, but still enjoying the feel of the torture that Satana was doing to him.

“Satana…” He said in a warning voice as he gave in involuntary thrust up, his body begging for release. Satana smiled as she lifted herself up and started to position herself over his fully erect rod, fully intending to slowly take in her master slowly, but Spidy had other plans. Spidy gave her a firm slap on her ass, surprising her, and causing her legs to slip, impaling her on to him and making her give a small gasp of pleasure. She sat there a moment, trying to get her thoughts back together, before she started to slowly rock her hips up and down, her breasts bouncing as she started to go faster. Rex began to thrust up to meet her, both panting and moaning at the feel of the other as the motions started to increase, their passions and the need to release becoming frantic.

Suddenly Rex, still inside and thrusting into her, sat up and kissed her before pushing her onto her back, putting her into the missionary position, putting one of her legs on his shoulder, and started to thrust into her with renewed vigor, relishing in the screams of ecstasy coming from his mistress, signaling that she was about to come again. “M-master! I-I’m AH-about to cuuuuuummmmmmm!!!” Said Satana as she felt herself drawing closer to the sweet oblivion that would be her second orgasm. Rex smiled as felt her walls tightening. “Go ahead and cum for me my darling demon.” He grunted as he increased his pace. Right before her orgasm claimed her, Rex used his free hand to pinch and rub her clit. That was the last straw as her orgasm hit her with a force that rivaled the Hulks strength. As she screamed her lords name, her walls gripped his cock in a vice like grip, and with one final thrust into Satanas g-spot, Rex released his load into her.  
END OF SCENE

While their romp was going on, however, the two love birds didn’t notice that the whole tower was shaking from the force of their magic combining from the act of their love making, cementing their bond as Overlord and Mistress.

"That-that has to be the best sex I have ever had." said Rex as he laid down on his bed next to Satana, both out of breath. Satana curled up next to him, her body still trying to recover from the mind blowing orgasm she just had. "T-truly master, never before have I ever experienced something that would leave me in the state of pleasure I'm in now."

Spidy smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and pulled the blankets over their bodies. "Well that's a definite confidence boost. The best a succubus has ever had, I guess Quaver will make a song about me satisfying a succubus." Satana looked up at him and gave him a long chaste kiss on the lips then looked him in the eyes as she chewed on her bottom as they parted. "Mmmm, I'm more than satisfied my lord. I knew I made the right choice on becoming your mistress." she said as rested her head on his chest.

"Same here. Speaking of which, we're going to need to practice with the evil presence spell and other forms of brainwashing to get the other lovely ladies on my list." said Rex as he gained a thoughtful look. Satana perked up at that as she slid her leg up his body so that she could pull herself up so that she was startling his waist while leaning down to get close to his face. "Am I not enough for you my lord?" she asked in a sultry tone. Spidy smiled as he grabbed her hips and flipped them so that he was now on top of her with his arms propping him up as he leaned in close to her.

"You are more than enough for any man, Satana, but I'm an overlord, and we always want more than just enough." he whispered to her as he started to kiss her neck and jaw, making her shudder in pleasure at his touch and to being dominated by him again. "Besides, wouldn't it be more fun if we had some more guests when we're together like this?" he asked before he started to kiss her with a passionate hunger. She let out a moan as he broke the kiss to suck on her still slightly bloody pulse point. "Y-you do have a-an excellent point master, but if I could make one addendum to this plan?" he stopped his torment on her to look at quizzically. 

She gained an evil and lustful smile on her face. "I want slaves that we can play with whenever we want." His smile rivaled her own as they shared another passionate kiss before air became a necessity. "That is a wicked idea, but first," Satana gasped in pleasure as something rubbed up against her entrance, "time for round 3"

\--------------------------------End flash back---------------------------

Satana shivered in pleasure at the memory once more, her lord certainly knew how to treat a girl in bed. But what really got her going was the natural mastery he had for his magic! In a matter of hours he had already mastered the evil presence spell and was already a quick study on the other spells of the Overlord (They had also found a recreational way to use the evil presence spell in between magic practice). This came to no surprise to Satana however, as it was always easier for those with a superior intellect to use magic, in fact if Tony Stark didn't hate magic so much he could have the power to surpass Dr. Strange and Dr. Doom combined.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard that the wonderful screams had stopped. She looked to see that the prime minister of Symkaria was now another unwilling brainwashed servant to her master. Unlike with the previous Overlords use of the spell, which turned the target into a subservient zombie, the new and improved EP spell just changes the person’s alignment and makes them loyal to the caster. She had spent years studying the spell stones in the magic room to learn how to improve them and eventually she did, no thanks to her family interfering with her life and the whole “being dead for a while” thing.

“What would you have me do, my lord?” said the PM as slowly got up from his kneeling position. “You are to announce to the world that the Royal family will be stepping down from power and that I will be named ruler of Symkaria. You will of course stay on as PM to oversee that my country is being well maintained while you also secretly prepare for war with my enemies. Is that understood?” said Spidy as the PM nodded. Rex was feeling a great sense of accomplishment and pride. He had just taken over a whole country and it was easy! Granted it is a small country, but who cares! He felt awesome! It was like someone had given him speed, pure adrenaline, and a barrel of Red Bull that was shot straight to his brain!

He needed to do something else to keep this feeling going! He snapped his fingers, calling up the nether gate, silently signaling Satana it was time to go. They both walked into the gate as they were teleported to the tower. Once back in the tower, Spidy let all the pent up joy come pouring out with a huge whoop of laughter as he removed his helmet then grabbed Satana to him, dipped her low, and kissed with an almost obscene amount of passion. Gnarl walled up to the two, still kissing, and got a smirk on his face as he looked to his master and mistress. “I take it that the country of Symkaria is now yours, sire?”

Spidy broke the kiss as he turned to his advisor. “It went perfectly! This feels amazing! I had no idea that concurring nations like that felt like this! No wonder villains and groups like Hydra and A.I.M. do it so much! I need to do something else!" said Spidy as he used his powers to jump and leap all around the throne room, landing in front of his throne and turning to the other two, "And I know exactly what we're going to do and unlike our little conquest of Symkaria, this will be a challenge and will hopefully be very bloody."

"And what's that milord?" asked Gnarl, who was slightly giddy with the blood lust he could see coming off his master. Satana was having a similar feelings, but hers were X-rated rather than the minion masters. Her lord was a powerful warrior, an amazing lover, and had a taste for blood that has yet to be sated.

All these happy feelings stopped when Spidy used the tower heart to show them the image of their next target: Asgardia. Their reactions varied; Gnarl nearly passed out from visions of Spider-Overlords being smashed by a giant Mjolnir and being zapped by Odin’s spear, while Satana tried to think how she can get the most ancient dark magic tomes before the minions noticed she was stealing them.

Rex could practically read their thoughts all over their faces and frowned. "I'm kinda insulted that you two think so little of me to be stupid enough to attack Thor’s little sand castle with the forces we have now." Both let out a sigh of relief as Spidy took a seat on his throne. "No, our target or targets are some of the lovely ladies of the Asgardia." He looked to Satana, "You said you wanted slaves, well here you go."

Satana squealed with delight while Gnarl got a lecherous grin, which changed to a look of an idea dawning on his face. "Sire, I might have something that will aid you in corrupting the maidens of Asgardia." Said Gnarl as he snapped his fingers, summoning an ancient looking scroll. "This my lord was a gift from a women named Disthora, who was one of the first of Odin's Valkyrior, gave this to Satana's father who gave it to me as a goodwill gift for our deal."

"Aaaand said scroll does what?" said Spidy, not liking the secondary source that this scroll came from. Feeling his master's displeasure, he decided to cut to the chase. "It will allow you to turn these women into Doom maidens, which are a much darker and corrupted version of Odin's personal morticians. The Doom maidens were legendary fighters of eminence strength and power, and this spell grants the chosen girl that power. They won't be the same as the genuine article but they will have the basic powers of the Doom maidens."

This sounded promising to Rex; a bunch of slave girls to play with is one thing, but a legion of powerful warrior women that were even stronger than your average Asgardian. "What does the spell require, Gnarl?" He asked leaning forward in his throne with interest. The Minion Master quickly unraveled the scroll and quickly perused the specifics. "It would seem all we need to do is to draw the rune that's been drawn here on the scroll on the maiden’s chest, over the heart of course, with the blood of...." Gnarls face paled as he read on, instantly regretting three things: telling his master about it, accepting it in the first place, and not reading it more thoroughly till just now.

"Well?" asked an irritated Spidy. Gnarl gulped as he sent a prayer to anyone that would listen and continued. "W-we n-need the blood of a Doom maiden....andtherearenoneleftpleasehavemercymaster!" The last part was said in one breath as Gnarl quickly hid behind Satana. Spidy face palmed at the little imps antics and stupidity, until he remembered something. "You said that the Doom maidens were the first Valkyries, right?" Gnarl peaked out from behind Satana, tremendously happy that he wasn't being beaten by his master, and quickly nodded. "Yes master, they were."

"Well then," said Spidy as he put on his helmet, "It's a good thing Thors a chatty drunk at every Avengers victory party. Cause I know where we can find one."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Asgardia

The streets of Asgardia were quite as a lone maiden in a long cloak walked down an ally, unaware of the dangers that were within the shadows. As soon as the women was deep enough in the ally, web lines came out of the shadows and wrapped around the women tightly. Out of the shadows stepped out ninjas dressed in spider like uniforms, gripping the web lines tightly in case the Asgardian tried to flee. "Another one for the master’s court. Our lord shall be pleased." said the lead ninja.

"Your master shall know the regret his folly this day by my sword." said the women as she grabbed the sword on her hip that the cloak had hidden from view before and slashed both the webbing and the cloak, removing both, revealing none other than the Asgardian hero Valkyrie, who wasted no more time and attacked the ninja. Not noticing that the small spider-bot watching the fight, sending a live feed to its creator.

The fight seemed to be going in Valkyries favor, until a large claw like drill burst from the ground and opened up to reveal a man in red armor similar to the ninja. The ninjas stopped fighting and bowed to the man in armor. Valkyrie noticed on all the ninja’s uniforms was a spider (which was familiar and looked like what the mortal Flash Thompson had on his chest), but the man in armor’s was different, maybe it was a ranking system. “Oh good, they finally found you. I knew it was more of a fifty-fifty chance to find you here or in New York, but my money was on you being here.” Said the man in armor as he walked down from the drill contraption, looking at her through the large white eyes of the armors helmet, which were also very familiar. Then it hit her

“Who are you, where are the maidens you have stolen from Asgardia, and why do you wear the vestments of the mortal hero Spider-man?” Asked Valkyrie as she pointed her sword at him. The man chuckled “Straight to the point, that’s what I like about you guys; you swoop in, quote Shakespeare, and as soon as the bad guy does his villain thing, you bash his brains in! Brutal but effective, I love it!” Said the man as he back flipped high into the air, landing and crouching on the middle claw of the drill. This caught Valkyries attention ‘He has the same agility as Spider-man, but he seems different then the mortal I have met. Perhaps he is like Flash and has a symbiote?’ before she could ponder this further, however, everyone’s attention was drawn to a loud battle cry from the allies entrance. A battle cry that Valkyrie new all too well.

“Thou shalt not take another maiden from the bosom of Asgardia, foul wretches! So says Volstagg of the Warriors Three!” yelled the rotund Asgardian as he came charging in on his horse, sword drawn. “Oh great, it’s the fat one.” The armored man deadpan as he snapped his fingers, calling forth hordes of brown, red, green, and blue goblins from four round opens from around the drill. “Kill him! But leave the women ALIVE!” he then adds in mocking tone as he manifests a large battle axe. “So says the Spider-Overlord.” 

The ninjas and goblins quickly do as their master commands as they engage the two Asgardian warriors. Volstagg quick leaped from his horse (which translates to falling off his horse to anyone not Volstagg) tackled a large group of the goblins, some dying from being crushed under his immense girth. He quickly recovered and started slashing at the little monsters while defending and countering the attacks from the ninja’s weapons and the large spider legs coming out of a pack on their backs. Valkyrie makes short work of the ninja and the goblins and goes straight for the man calling himself the Spider-Overlord. She goes in for a horizontal slash, but he deflects the slash with his axe and they began to trade blows with neither one of them landing a hit, until the Spider-Overlord jumped away from her using his other hand to through fire balls at her. She jumped away for the first volley, but then slashes them away when she felt her back hit something, she turned but a moment to find that it was Volstaggs, but when she looked back she saw that they were now surrounded by the Spider-Overlords fiends and that the Spider-Overlord was nowhere to be seen.

“Lady Brunnhilde! Tis good to be fighting at your side once more! I had no idea that you were back home!” Said Volstagg as he killed another one of the ninjas. Valkyrie decapitated several of the brown creatures, stabbing a green on that tried to jump her, before she spoke. “The all mother called me back because of the maidens that were being taken off the streets of Asgardia by some unseen force that was able to cloak itself from the all mothers sight.” She deflected another volley of fire from the red ones and slashed at an oncoming ninja. “I thought the best way to draw out this foe was to walk the streets alone. I take it Fandral and Hogun are close by?”

Volstagg gave a hearty laugh as skewered three of the blue creatures and head butted the brown one they had brought back to life with their magic. “Indeed! We too found this distressing, Fandral most of all! We decided to quietly search the area the maidens had been disappearing from most.” Valkyrie nearly face palmed at Volstaggs idea of quite from his entrance. “They are but a few streets away my friend!” he said as he slashed at another group of ninjas.

From his viewpoint of the little skirmish on the roof of one of the buildings that made up the alley, Spidy had heard the whole thing. ‘Damn it! Valkyrie and the H.R. Tubnstuffed is one thing, but if the other two of the three amigos show up, I’ll be dealing with the whole damn town!’ Thought Spidy ‘I need to finish this now!’ then he had an idea.

Volstagg and Valkyrie were still fighting below, but it was beginning to become obvious that Volstaggs weight and age were causing him to tire. Then, from the ally’s entrance, Volstagg saw that his friends and comrades, Fandral and Hogun, had arrived and were fighting through the Overlord's forces. “See! What did I tell you! I knew they would be here here!"

Before Valkyrie could say anything, she was hit with a web shot that encased her in a cocoon, was quickly taken away by a web line, and was replaced by Spidy and Volstagg was none the wiser. "We're over here lads! Hurry before lady Brunnhilde and I finish off the last of these miscreants! What do you say my lady, shall we finish these blagards alone and have all the honor ourselves?"

"I have a better idea, tons of fun." Volstagg was shocked that the voice at his back was not Valkyries, but the voice the Spider-Overlord. When he turned around to face his enemy, he was greeted by Spidys stinger blades at his throat in a scissor pattern. "You know what I really like about you Asgardian types?" said Spidy as he pressed the blades closer to his throat. 

When he only got a glare from the large hero he continued, "You have the most resilient and powerful biology. As a scientist I find it fascinating, as a murderous and evil lord of evil, I find it really annoying when I have to kill you people. Luckily, I have something that's really good at that."

Volstaggs look of confusion was quickly replaced by one of surprise and pain as Spidy slash his throat, bathing himself in the Asgardians blood. Fandral and Hogun yelled in anger and sorrow as Volstagg fell. Rex regarded the angry Asgardians as he summoned more minions with disdain. "Take the women and the corpse back to base." He then turned to the remaining minions and Spider-Hand that weren't fighting the enraged Asgardians. "The rest of you, cover our escape by keeping those two busy, and if any of you actually kill one of them and bring me back their body, there's a reward in it for you."

The Spider-Hand nodded at their master's words as the minions gave a collective "Yes Mastah!" before they went to work. As the canon fodder kept the hero's busy, Spidy followed minions as they took the dead body and the squirming cocoon into the gate, and left with the satisfaction of a job well done.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Netherworld

Spidy was sitting on his throne as he finished corrupting the last of his new Doom maiden slaves, Satana standing at his right while the newly corrupted Valkyrie, who was back in her Doom maiden armor minus the helmet, stood at his left and was ready to protect her master and do his bidding at a moments notice. She had at first resisted her lords will when she was brought before him, but after he used the scroll that once belonged to her old comrade, Disthora, to return her Doom maiden power, it was as I her eyes were opened again and she swore her loyalty to her new master, the Spider-Overlord.

With the last Doom maiden finished, Spidy released the woman from his magic and waved her away. "Now that that's all finished, we can get back to the task at hand. Satana," Spidy turned his head to glance at his mistress, "I want you to start researching any and all kinds of ways to get into the Sanctum Sanctorum and subduing and taking Dr. Strange's magical power away from him. I don't care what it takes or who you have to kill to do it, just get it done." Satana smiled wickedly as she bent down and kissed her lord's armor clad cheek. "At once my lord." and she left to go to the towers library to see if there was anything that could do such a thing.

"Okay, next up," Spidy pressed a few buttons on his newly modified throne that activated a holo-screen that showed Tiberius Stone and the Tinkerer performing an autopsy on Volstagg "Stone! Tinkerer!" said scientists jumped when they heard their boss's voice on the intercom in the Medical lab of Overload Corps. "What's the progress of harvesting the DNA samples from the Asgardian?" Tinkerer was the one to speak as he looked into one of the security cameras. "We have harvested the DNA samples as you requested and are now studying and cataloguing the Asgardians organs. We will have a full report for you with our findings for you tomorrow." said the old man, with barely concealed fear, remembering Stones beating and what happened to the Kingpin.

"See that you do." he then ended the call. "Next," he simply snapped his fingers and several Spider-Hand ninja leapt from the shadows to kneel before their master. "I want you," he pointed at one of the ninja as he pulled out a small envelope from a compartment on his utility belt, "to take this note over to Mortis in the Minion Burrows." said ninja took it and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"The rest of you," He turned his attention back to the ninjas, "I have a special job for you." If it wasn't for his helmet, the ninja would be seeing a particularly evil smile on their masters face.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

New York city

Mary Jane Watson, fashion model, actress, and nightclub owner, was worried. The city's criminals were going bananas ever since someone mounted the Kingpins head on a pike outside of Shadowland, everyone was trying to grab territory, the Vulture even tried to take back his old nightclub that she currently owned with the help of his gang of little kids (Old man surrounding himself with little wayward boys? Nothing wrong or creepy with that at all), luckily or unluckily, Vulture was stopped and beaten to an inch of his life by Hobgoblin. At least, he looked like Hobgoblin, but his armor was different.

Not only that, but Carlie Cooper, her friend and roommate was acting weird and paranoid. She barely slept, was jumpy every time she herd a noise, and was always muttering to herself. This wasn't normal behavior for the CSI and it was beginning to really worry the red head. But one of the thing that was bothering her the most was her old flame and friend Peter Parker.

Ever since the death of Doctor Octopus at Avengers Tower square, Peter had not been seen, in or out of his costume. Everyone thought he was still in hiding after Spider-man sent him away when Doc Ock broke out, everyone that is except for her. She knew that he was Spider-man and the fact that no one has seen him either was even more worrying. Peter had never been gone this long before, and with the death of the Horizon think tank, left a ball of cold dread at the pit of her stomach. What if someone with a grudge against Horizon was out to get all of Max Models team and get rid of them? They could have Peter!

'Where are you Tiger?' she thought as she looking out one of her windows in her apartment, half expecting to see him swing by the window following a speeding getaway car or to come with flowers, say he was sorry, and kiss her. She shook her head with a very faint blush, that was ridiculous! Sure they had a moment at Avengers Tower with a very passionate kiss, but that didn't mean they were back together.....right?

Before she could think on this any longer, she felt what she thought was a mosquito bite he neck, but when she hit her neck to kill it, she removed what looked like one of Peters stingers, followed by her whole body going numb and the world darkening around her as she fell to the floor.As she laid on the floor slipping into unconsciousness, she saw what looked like several Spider-men surrounding her, before finally succumbing to oblivion.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"MJ. MmmmmmmJ. MJ!" Mary Jane was quickly brought out her chemically induced sleep by a loud voice. When she opened her eyes, she found herself chained to a wall with her arms raised above her head in a huge dark dungeon with no windows, and three people in front of her. One was a blonde in dark and evil looking armor, another was a woman with the same shade of red hair as her in a revealing jumpsuit that would give Black Cat a run for her money, and a man that was in between the two women and was barely visible because he was leaning up against a wall in the shadows of the scarcely lit room

"Oh good, you're awake." said the man in the shadows who had a very familiar voice. "Sorry about the whole 'drugging and kidnapping you' thing, but I got the feeling that you wouldn't come otherwise." The voice was so familiar to her, but something was off about it and she couldn't place it. She decided to go for broke and ask a few stupid damsel in distress questions. "Who are you, where am I, and what do you want?" 

The man gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Ha! Straight to the stupid damsel in distress questions! And here I thought you would be rusty at this, but I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that Spider-man's ex still knows the drill." This got Mary Jane's attention. If this guy knows that, then he obviously knows Peter's identity, and is either using her to set a trap or they had him and is going to use her to make him compliant.

"You're not going to win, people like you never do. You can torture me, use me as leverage, hell you can even kill me to get to Spider-man, but you're going to end up like all the rest of the low life's that try to kill him: beaten and in jail." She said with all the bravado she could muster. "You dare to speak to our master like?!" shouted the blond as she went to draw her sword, but was stopped by the man's clawed hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Thanks for the sentiment Val, but I'm not offended." he said in an amused. "I actually feel pretty lucky to have heard such an Oscar worthy speech from such a great actress." he said as he slowly stood up and started to walk into the light. "Hell, you might say, I've hit the jackpot." he stepped into the light and Mary Jane was shocked to see find that the man that had kidnapped her was actually Peter Parker.

Spidy was having so much fun right now. Not only was he going to corrupt Parker's old flame, but he was going to get the satisfaction of twisting the knife a bit and make her suffer a bit. She looked shocked, for all of a minute until she got a blank, almost bored expression. "Nope." Spidy gave her a perplexed look. 

"What do you mean 'nope'?" he said a little irritated. She sneered at him "I'm not buying it. This is some kind of illusion by Mysterio or Chameleon or someone equally as crazy." Spidys eye twitched a little before he grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze, causing her to gasp for air. "Hmmm, tell me, does this feel like an illusion?" he said as he slowly started to pick her up off the off the floor, her legs kicking the air.

"And on the subject of if I'm an impostor," brought her to eye level and leaned in close, "look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not who you think I am." she looked in his eyes, and she knew he was who he said he was. They might have held a darkness in them, but those eyes belonged to only one man. "T-tiger?" she choked out. He gave her a dark grin "That's my MJ." he said as he let go of her, causing her restraints to roughly pull on her arms as she coughed and gasped for air. 

"B-but I don't understand." she tried to get out as Spidy stepped away from her. Rex gave her a surprisingly gentle smile. "I know," he said softly as his right hand began to sizzle with blue electricity, "but you will." And that was all she heard before her whole world was filled with mind shattering pain.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin, was pissed, was an understatement. For weeks now, he had been losing contact with the villains he had made and setup in New York and even worse, he had been losing money! Something was going on, and he had a feeling that that little bastard Urich and his new boss, they guy that took down that fat ass Fisk was responsible, and they were going to pay for screwing him over.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"All right Hobgoblin we came like you asked, now what's this big meeting about?" asked Boomerang, who, along with the rest of his crew, the new Sinister Six (even though there were just five of them), were seated with a bunch of B-listed villains and even a few Maggia and Mr. Negative lieutenants in the villain dive bar, The Bar With No Name, in front of the small stage where Hobminion stood. Hoby did a quick head count and was pleased that more than more of Kingsley's villains were in attendance, he would deal with the others later.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I know most of you didn't have a choice, but it was still a smart move." he said as her got a few glares from some of the B-listers he had roughed up. "You all know me as Hobgoblin, but as you can see, I'm rocking a new set of armor and with it a new name, the Hobminion. Now you all know my old boss the Kingpin was killed and his criminal empire has been taken over by this new guy calling himself the Spider-Overlord.

"Now I wasn't crazy about the new regime change, but I'm a free spirit and after seeing the signing bonus," he gestured to his new armor "I got over it fast. Now my boss is one of those big picture kind of guys, and he knows the only way to get what he needs done he needs to get more workers and organizations to work for him. That's where you guys come on.

"You see, I told him about Kingsley's little operation and he decided that he wanted it, but he wanted more than just B-listers, he wants villains from every corner of the earth, crime families and organizations included, to be under one banner. Think about it, whenever a hero needs help, they call the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D., and what do we get? A lawyer if we're lucky! It's time for us to start working together! What do ya say?"

A lot of murmuring was heard as the villains all conferred with one another about this. A lot of them liked the sound of this who villain protection idea, but some were a tad wary of this, no more than Leland Owsley, A.K.A. the Owl. "What's this Overlord want in return for this help of his? No way is he doing this out of the kindness of his heart." he said, generating sounds of agreement from the other villains. Hoby expected this and answered the question honestly. "Just like with Kingpin and all the other crime lords, he's going to want a tribute. Gangs and A-listers, like myself, will pay thirty percent and B-listers and bellow will have to pay ten percent of their earnings. Doesn't sound so bad right?"

The villain's began to murmur in agreement once more. It was at least half the price of what the Kingpin and Kingsley was making them pay. Everyone thought this sounded good, but Shocker, after his long career in the villain business, couldn't help but ask the all-important question: "What happens if we don't want to pay."

As soon as the words left his mouth, several Spider-Hand ninjas appeared, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and had their daggers and the spider arms on their backs pointing at and on several of the areas of his body that they could kill him if they slash or stabbed them and when several villains went for their weapons or tried to attack Hoby, they found themselves in the same predicament with the added bounce of a Reds artillery squad a Browns protection detail surrounding Hoby in a defensive formation.

Hoby let out a small chuckle as he signaled the ninja and minions to stop. They sheathed their weapons and took up positions behind him. "That's what will happen. You see after my boss killed Fisk, he took command of the Hand ninja cell here in New York, just like Fisk did when he took over Shadowland, and these little guys," he gestured to the minions, who were doing their usual routine of insane babbling and giggling, "are called minions, and they might not look like much, but they can kill anything almost as good the Hand can."

"The hell with you and this Overlord of yours goblin!" shouted a B-lister in a Eight ball costume as he stood up, "I ain't no rat or double crosser! I'm going back to Kingsley and there ain't nothin' you can do to sto-urk!" Before he could make it to the door, Hobminion flew at blinding speed to Eight ball, grabbed him by his costumes shirt, and lifted him up to where his feet were dangling off the ground.

"My boss wants all villains united together," he pulled out his swords hilt, "but if we have to kill some that get in our way," he placed the hilt near Eight balls neck where the blade should be as his smile grew and became more crazed, "well that's just how it has to be." He then ignited his sword and sliced Eight ball head, which rolled to the corner of the room. "Heh, eight ball corner pocket."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Back in the New Netherworld Spidy was sparring with Valkyrie so he could get a better grasp on using his new weapons and magic in tandem with his current fighting style. As they spared Satana watched them from a lounge chair, one of the new servants, who was dressed in a VERY skimpy maids outfit, serving her a cocktail, giving pointers on Spidys spell work. So far he had mastered using the Evil presence, fire, and halo spells and was close to mastering the shield and minion spells.

They had decided to space out Mary Jane's corruption, just to make sure her personality wasn't completely destroyed. However, she wasn't completely off the hook, in those moments in between EP sessions, she was being tortured by either Satana, Valkyrie, or one of the servants in charge of torturing the unfortunate souls that found themselves in the Overlord's dungeon. Rex wanted to make sure the woman that Peter Parker had loved suffered, one of many kicks to the dead man.

Speaking of Parker, Rex realized that he had nearly forgotten to take care of something that was a crucial part of his plan. "Enough." he said, signaling the end of the training session. Valkyrie bowed to him as she sheathed her sword. Satana got up from her chair, waving the servant away, and went over to Rex to see what was up. "Something troubling you my lord?" asked Satana as Spidy reabsorbed his swords. "I'm not troubled, just annoyed that I had nearly forgotten to do something that's critical to my plan to get revenge on the people that wronged me." He said as he removed his helmet. Satana was a little curious, Rex was very secretive when it came to his revenge plan. Besides getting the villains to fly his colors and disabling Dr. Strange, she knew next to nothing.

"Oh?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, the musky smell of his slightly sweaty body reminding her of their favorite nighttime activity. "Are you going to finally tell me what this plan of yours entails?" Rex gave her a small smile. "Not yet, but I will soon. No what I plan us doing is going to be very dangerous and if we don't pulls this off, the whole plan will fall apart." He said in a very serious voice. Satana let go of his neck and looked at him with a concerned and nervous look. "What is it?" His look turned into a cocky grin. "How would like to have dinner and meet my aunt and step uncle?"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

When May Parker-Jameson revived the call late last night from her nephew, who, on the advisement of Spider-man, left the country when Dr. Octopus broke out of jail and has been away since then, she was a mix of emotions. The greatest of which was relief that the boy she loved and cared for was alive and coming not alone it seemed, for her Peter had met a girl and was now married to said girl! She nearly fainted when she heard this, he had only been gone a month! How could he have gotten to know this girl and gotten married to her in a month?! She hadn't even met this girl!

That, however, was about to change tonight. After taking a moment to calm herself, she said that they should come over to her and Jonah's home to have a family dinner so they can meet Peter's new wife. She and Jonah Sr. were just putting the finishing touches on setting the table when the doorbell rang, signaling Peter and his wife's arrival. "They're here! Let's go and greet Peter and my new...daughter-in-law." she said, losing some of the energy at the end of that husband smiled at her as he took her in a one arm hug and stirred her to the door. "Now May, we need to have an open mind. Who knows, Peters girl could be a perfect angel." Little did the eldest Jameson know how very wrong he is. May nodded, knowing her husband was right. Peter was always a good judge of character and a smart boy, he wouldn't have married someone if he wasn't completely sure about it.

She opened the door to find Peter dressed in a nice suit with a beautiful redhead dressed in a modest black dress with long sleeves that fell just below her knees on his arm. "Peter! So good to see you back home!" she said as she embraced her nephew." Hey aunt May! Sorry I was gone so long." He said as he returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he shook Jonah Sr.'s hand "Good to see you Jonah. Aunt May, Jonah, I'd like you to meet my wife Satana."

Satana extended her hand to May and hand and had a warm smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you! Peter has told me so much about you." For some reason, Mays worries about this girl seemed to vanish as she took the woman's hand, almost feeling like she could trust this girl with her Peter. "It's a pleasure to meet you Satana! Please come in!"

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, they talked, they ate, and laughed. Then the all-important question came up as they were all sitting in the living room, May and Jonah Sr. on one couch while Peter and Satana were on the couch facing them, enjoying some after dinner coffee, May turned to Satana and Peter. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

Peter got a happy smile as he took Satan's hand his. "Well, after Spider-man told me I had to leave the country, I decided I needed to go somewhere where I would be able to help people, so I went to South Africa to help with the water filtration problem they were having. You see, after I helped Spidy find a way to contain Sandman, I found that I could use the same technology to filter out the chemicals and bacteria that was in their water. So after getting the designs made I was going to send them to Max, so he could get them in mass production, then I heard about the bombing."

Peters shut his eyes, seeming to try and fight back tears, and Satana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as May leaned forward and squeezed his knee to show her support as well. After composing himself, he continued. "With Max gone, I didn't know where I could go with my designs, that is," he turned a loving gaze to Satana, whose eye reflected his. "Until I met this beautiful lady." Satana gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she took over the story. "You see, I was there on another project for my employer, Rex Araneolus, who's the owner of Overload Corp.. You see, Mr. Araneolus had sent some of our own filters, but they experienced a malfunction and were unusable.

"Luckily," she said as she hugged Peter's arm, "Peter was in the same village we were about to use our filters and let us use his." She then kissed him on the cheek and said "My hero", which put a smile on his face. "After we set up the filters and set up a meeting with Mr. Araneolus, we talked at a nearby hotels bar, then we went out the next day, then the next day, and we just sort of clicked." said Peter as he released Satana's hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "As the end of the month came, I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I asked her to marry me." Satana brought up her left hand to show the ring on her finger. "And I said yes."

Normally, this was in no way a good or even a satisfactory explanation and anyone in Mays position would be furious that she wasn't even invited to the wedding, but for some reason, she wasn't mad. In fact she was over the moon! Her Peter had finally found someone! Part of her knew that she should be asking more questions, but for some reason, the longer she was around her new daughter-in-law, the less she cared about those questions, almost like she was under some spell.

The fact of the matter was, she was under a spell. As soon as they had opened the door and laid eyes on Satana, both May and Jonah Sr. were under a power compulsion spell, making them susceptible to suggestion and not question what they were told. Soon they left May and Jonah's apartment, and as soon as they were out of sight, Satana teleported them to the roof of the apartment building, both back in their usual outfits.

"Rex," she said, "far be it from me to question you, but why did we not simply kill them? Would your revenge not be better if you killed the only family Peter Parker has left?" Spidy looked at her contemplating how he should word his answer so that she would understand why he was doing this this way.

"Because she was kind when she didn't have to be. It may have been to Parker, but when the both of us were young, for a long time we were the same person. She treated us like we were her own and for that, I am grateful." he said with a soft tone to his voice. Satana nodded in understanding as she summoned the Netherworld gate. "I understand darling, you gave her the one thing she wanted for Parker: a happy ending for her nephew. That is more than what Parker deserves, but it proves you are the better man." she then blew him a kiss, and entered the gate, disappearing in a flurry of spinning blades.

Spidy smirked under his mask, "That's me," he said as he shifted his armor to look like his old Spider-man costume and sent out a web line and started to swing through the city, "the shining example to every man, woman, and child."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Okay, Spider-man," said Captain America as he, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Spider-woman, Wolverine, and Hawkeye sat in one of the meeting rooms of Avengers Tower, with Spidy standing at the front of the table, "we're all here, what's the emergency?" they had all answered the emergency summons that Spider-man had sent out to address a problem that Spidy had brought to them.

Spidy used a remote to bring up several images of a man in armor that looked a lot like the armor he used to stop the Sinister six from different views. "Please tell me you didn't get all of us together to show us pictures of your old armor with a new design," said Hawkeye in an annoyed and sarcastic tone, "cause it's hard enough to take Tony seriously when he does it." This earned him a snicker from Spider-woman and Widow and a half hearted glare from Tony.

"Actually, this isn't me. This guy, besides committing copyright infringement, stole my armor and has been doing every bad thing in the book since then. I've been quietly tracking him for a while now, that's why I haven't been around to help as much as I would have liked to. Sorry about that by the way, Cap." Cap just nodded as he went through some of the data Spidy had gathered on this guy on a screen built into the table. "These pictures are great, how did you get them?" Asked Spider-Woman. "Disguised myself as one of his Hand ninja, that also look like me by the way, kinda creepy." Said Spidy as he gave a little shutter.

"You went undercover and survived?" said Black Widow skeptically. "I can do undercover! I'm awesome at undercover." said Spidy. Logan gave a bark of laughter at that. "You might be good at sensin' danger, web head, but you ain't cut out for undercover or spy work. Takes someone who can be subtle and that ain't you."

'If only you knew, hairball.' thought Spidy as he gave Logan a dirty look from under his mask. He was about to continue his banter with the veteran X-man, but was stopped as Thor stood up and shouted "By Odin's beard!" Cap looked at his longtime friend. "What is it Thor?" Thor stood there, glaring at the picture of Spidy, before continuing.

"This man calls himself the Spider-Overlord, and he has committed several crimes in Asgardia. He has kidnapped Asgardian women, our friend and comrade Valkyrie among them." Everyone was shocked at that (Except Spidy for obvious reasons, but he faked it well), they all knew that Valkyrie was one of the best fighters and wouldn't have gone down easily. "He is guilty of killing Volstagg of the warriors three. The all mother has decreed that he is to be brought before them to face Asgardian justice!"

Spidy did a little victory dance inside his head. He had hoped that jut the information he had would be enough to warrant the attention of the Avengers, but now that Thor brought his grievances to the table, it was a sure thing! He wanted the Avengers to start investigating him because A) he needed their resources to get the info he wants, B) some of the women he wanted for his harem were here, and C) he wanted to keep an eye on them, because keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

"I'm so sorry Thor, I didn't know. He has another base somewhere, he calls it the Netherworld, but I couldn't find a way in or where it was. He might be keeping them there." said Spidy as Thor sat back down, giving him a grateful nod. "What other information do you have for us Spidy?" asked Stark. Spidy clinched his fist as he looked at Stark, the progeny of the man who tried to destroy him.

He quickly went back to normal, but not before being noticed by Widow. "He's upgraded my old suit with some familiar toys. He was somehow able to duplicate the Iron Rangers suit abilities and somehow has the weapons we used to fight Thor's evil uncle." Hawkeye looked confused. "Wait, didn't we destroy all those weapons after the battle?" Spidys body language was screaming anger as he looked directly at Iron man. "No, Iron man was the one in charge of that. You have any idea where he got that stuff, Tony?"

All eyes were on Tony as he was caught off guard by the sudden, but well placed hostility. "Tony." Said Cap in his "What the hell Stark!?" voice. Tony took a second to organize his thoughts be he let out a huge sigh. "I might have, um, decided it would be in our best interest to keep the weapons and the Iron Ranger sample." The reactions from around the table varied: Spider-woman and Hawkeye both face palmed, Widow and Logan shook their heads in disappointment, Thor seem mildly outraged, and Spidy and Cap seemed down right angry. "Tony," said Cap in a calm but angry voice "those weapons are some of the powerful instruments of war in existence and now they're in the hands of a mad man!"

"Oh, and let's not forget the symbiote that can make energy weapons." Added Spidy who was glaring daggers at Iron man with his arms crossed. "Now hold on a second guys!" Said Stark, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Yes, I kept all the weapons and the sample, but I did it for the greater good! Who's to say the Serpent or someone else like him wouldn't show up again and we needed those weapons to fight him? I couldn't take that chance, and as far as the Iron Ranger sample is concerned, Michael Hall had a point, the symbiote combined with technology has almost limitless possibilities for fields of health care. In my spare time I've been working on severing the control signal that Carnage used to take them over before."

"You still had no right to keep Asgardian weapons that my father ordered destroyed, Stark." Said Thor, barely hiding the anger he was feeling towards his old friend. Stark, to his credit, looked slightly ashamed. "I know, and once we find this guy and stop him, I'll gladly destroy the weapons and whatever he made with the Iron Ranger sample." Everyone seemed to accept this pseudo apology, at least outwardly, Cap, Thor, and most of all Spidy were still internally mad at the billionaire playboy. 'Of course their going to forgive him, the idiots.' Thought Rex as he looked at the surrounding Avengers. 'Starks screwed them over, but he's still their friend, so why not forgive his manipulative ass? Morons, can't wait to kill or slave them.'

"Is there anything else you have on this guy Spidy?" Asked Cap. Spidy quickly brought up pictures of Satana, Hoby, Tinkerer, and Stone on the screen. "As far as I can tell these are the guys that he has for lieutenants, and these guys," He brings up pictures of the Spider-Hand and the minions on screen, "are his foot soldiers. What roles they play decides that, I have no idea, but I do know that Hobgoblin, or Hobminion as he now likes to be called, is recruiting street gangs and B-list villains to join up the Spider-Overlord. I would have gotten you more info on him but I had get out of there before they realized I wasn't like all the other ninja zombies."

"You did the right thing getting out of there when you did and you got us some good intel, good work Spider-man. Tony and I will look over all of this and find you a team that can help you get more information and put a stop to this guy's plans. If that's all, emergency meeting adjourned." Said Cap as everyone started to leave the room. "Hey, Widow, can I talk to you in private?" Asked Spidy before the red haired Russian was out the door. She nodded and gestured for the wall crawler to follow her. They walked in silence until they reach a small corner in a deserted hallway. "This corner is one of the few blind spots for the security cameras. No one will see us or hear us. What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really, I just needed you alone and I knew you would take me to the one place Cap and the others wouldn't see us." He said as he fired an impact web at her which not only increased her from the neck down in a tight formfitting web cocoon but also accomplishing the rare act of surprising the master spy. Before she could say a word, Spidy quickly webbed her mouth shut. "Sorry about this Widow, but you made it on to my list and I figured now was as good a time as any to get you. Plus I need someone with your skill set to lead my Spider-Hand ninja properly." As he said this, Spidys suit shifted into his Spider-Overlord armor. Natasha was only mildly surprised by this, this wasn't unlike all the times Spider-man had been possessed by the symbiote. She tried to get herself out of the cocoon, but the webbing seemed to get tighter as she struggled.

"Yeah, good luck getting out of there. I made that webbing specifically for targets like you that can get out any situation." He said he took a metal capsule out of his belt, absorbed it into his palm, and elongated his pointer finger claw to look like a needle. Widow knew what he was going to do, remembering seeing Agent Venom do the same thing when he was about to inject something into himself. She tried again to break free, but the cocoon just got tighter. "Now hold still." Said Spidy as he knelt down and injected the mystery solution into her neck. "The shot I just gave you was made from a formula that my people in Symkaria were able to steal from the KGB a long time ago. It basically reacts to the Red Room programing that's still inside your head, making you more susceptible to suggestion." Said Spidy as Natasha felt her whole world began to shatter and melt, the only sound being Spidys voice.

"That being said, I'd like to use my usual way of getting people to see my way of thinking." Said Spidy as he banished his mask, removed her web gag, and kissed her while he fired his Evil Presence spell at her. Widow screamed and moaned into the kiss as her mind began to reshape itself to fit her new master's needs. As the spell continued, the webbing binding her was burned away, allowing her arms to slowly wrap around his neck, pulling herself into the kiss. Spidys tongue slid along Widows lips, asking for entrance, which was granted as both their tongues wrestled for dominance. Spidy soon stopped the spell and pulled away from widow when air became a nasality.

As he looked into the eyes, which flashed red before going back to their original green, of his new mistress, he got an evil and triumphant grin as she uttered seven words: "What do you wish of me, master?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Salutation and bienvenue (Testing out a new greeting)! Dr.Zevil here, cranking out another chapter for this story for my wonderful readers and hey! It only took two weeks or so! I’m getting good at this! Speaking of readers, my good friend, GoodKing0, brought up something about Widow that I had forgotten. Back in the pages of The Black Widow and The Winter Soldier comics, Widow got some kind of, to use GoodKing0's words, a "Mind controlling STD" courtesy of the KGB. Luckily, I had an answer: The formula that Spidy used is like a total reset for the Red Room's programming and the EP sets up how her mind will run from now on while not sacrificing memories. Any KGB bugs in place are now gone. I hope this answered any questions you all had but didn't voice. I'll shut up and now and let you read.

The Raft, one of many prisons that has had to upgrade itself over the years since the emergence of Super criminals. That said, they don't do a very good job of keeping said criminals inside, which is why Mayor J. Jonah Jameson is trying to get the place shut down. This of course is a stupid idea for many reasons, one such reason being that it would make it much easier for criminals to escape custody on the way to the out of town facilities. However, what’s about to happen to one of the prisons inmates won't help the prisons case.

As the guards make their rounds, they fail to notice a shadowy figure moving quickly through the grounds, expertly avoiding guards, searchlights, and cameras, to the maximum security section of the prison. Once inside the figure, obviously a woman, activates a special scrambler that erases her presence from all cameras and sensors. She makes her way past several cells until she reaches her destination: the section where they keep all the mad scientists. She approaches looks through the cells till she finds the two she’s looking for. In one cell sits a man with black hair, pure white skin, claws, a pushed up nose, fangs, and red eyes dressed in black leather pants [AN: YES, I know he escaped in AS #700, but in this multiverse I made, he didn’t], while the other held a man sized green reptilian that was muzzled and bound in a special metal straight jacket.

“Dr. Michael Morbius and Dr. Curt Connors.” She said to the men in a voice that was disguised by a voice scrambler as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing a women in a black jumpsuit that had an equally black mask. The jumpsuit had an opening on the chest, revealing the woman’s impressive cleavage, had a red spider design on the front, grey armored clawed fingers and bracers, red and blue spiked heal boots with a web design on the heel and toe box, and the mask had jagged white eye pieces and had an opening at the top that let her long red hair spill out. She also wore a grey metal belt that had a round blue belt buckle with a web design and had a red black widow symbol on it [AN: If you need a visual, check out my Deviantart page.]. 

“Who are you woman and why are you here?” asked the living vampire as he got up from his poor excuse of a bed and walked up to his cell door while the lizard just stayed sitting on the floor, ignoring the both of them as he wallowed in his self pity. “My name is Arachnia and I have been tasked by my master to free you.” Said Arachnia, who was secretly the corrupted Black Widow. After their kiss in Avengers Tower, they returned to New Netherworld so that Spidy could give her new gear and her first mission. Morbius looked dubiously at the women. “Who is this master of yours and what does he want from us?”

Arachnia took out two small rectangular devices from her belt and placed them on the cell doors automated locks. “In exchange from your freedom, my lord asks that you join his organization as his lead scientists. He and his other scientists are having trouble with a special project of theirs and they require both of your expertise on the matter. As for who he is, you will see if you accept his offer.” Morbius goes over the pros and cons of joining up with this mysterious person that wanted his help. On the one hand, he would become an indentured servants to someone he didn't know and would be forced to work on some sort of biological weapon of mass destruction. On the other hand he would be free prison and if this unknown person got him a good enough lab, he might be that much closer to curing himself. 

The later sounded most appealing to him so he silently nodded to Arachnia to free him. She taps her belt buckle, the door controls sizzle, and then the cell doors opened. Morbius stepped out of his cell and turned to Arachnia. “How are we getting out of here?” he asked, only to be met with silence as Arachnia looked at the Lizard who had not left his cell. Morbius scowled at the Lizard, it was because of him that he was here! “Leave that beast! He’s not worth your master’s time!” sneered Morbius. “My master was very clear,” she said as she approached the Lizard’s cell and stood in front of the creature, “he wanted both of you, and I intend to not disappoint him.”

Lizard looked at her, then, without the use of his arms, stood up and towered over the woman. “And I have no intention of leaving.” He said, his voice even raspier than usual from not speaking since his incarceration. “Ssso you can tell your masssster that I am not-!” He was quickly cut off by Arachnia spraying knock out gas in his face from a dispenser she took out of her belt. The Lizard swayed a bit, then fell backward onto the floor. She sighed heavily before she put a finger to her ear, activating her communicator. “This’s Arachnia, requesting evac at my location. I'm also going to need some help moving one of my targets.”

As soon as the words left her mouth there was a slight rumble and a tower gate burst from the floor beside her, causing the alarms to sound. Ten browns then sprang forth from their spawning pit and stood in front of their mistress waiting for their orders. She simply pointed at the Lizard and they quickly gathered him up and took him to the gate. Morbius watched all this slightly slack jawed as Arachnia followed the browns. She cast him a side glance from over her shoulder “Coming, doctor?” He quickly snapped out of his stupor and followed her into the gate as it closed around them and was sucked back into the earth.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"What a lovely day, wouldn't you say guys?" shouted Spidy as he, Valkyrie, and Hobminion stood atop the fake Aztec pyramid on the island where Avengers fought the Sinister Six a few months ago, while a tropical storm raged around them. “Oh yeah boss! Vary picturesque!” said Hobminion as he rolled his eyes and watched the Tinkerer directed the minions where to put the pieces of his machine. The machine itself looked like a huge plasma globe with a huge lightning rod on the top of it with a huge cube attached to the back of the globes tall trapezoidal base. The machine was a version of the containment box he made to hold Sandman, but this one was designed for someone else in mind. Valkyrie rolled her eyes while Spidy chuckled as he turned his attention to see the Tinkerer. “How we doing Tink?” He asked as the criminal scientist connected all the parts to his machine. “Just one more adjustment-There! We're all ready, my lord.” He said as he closed a panel at the base and turned to his boss. It was true, that when he was first brought to the Spider-Overlord, he was terrified of him, but after seeing that all the animosity he was feeling was directed at Stone, he realized he had it pretty good! Stat of the art lab, almost unlimited resources, and he was getting more money then he got when her was working for that whack job Lucia von Bardas.

“Then what are we waiting for?” he said as he went to the machine and took hold of the huge switch that was on its side. “Let’s get this show on the road!” and he flipped the switch, bringing the machine to life. Almost immediately, a massive lightning bolt struck the lightning rod and was absorbed into the globe! As soon as the lightning was absorbed, the storm stopped and the skies were clear again. Inside the globe a single tiny bolt kept bouncing off the sides, seemingly trying to get out. “What the hell is going on here!! Where the hell am I and why the fuck can’t I get out of this damn thing!!!” shouted the voice of Max Dillon, AKA Electro. The last thing he remembered was being blasted into the sky by Thor and then he was here in this glass ball [AN: Again, my multiverse, my rules.]. He looked around him then he saw the Tinkerer and Hobgoblin standing with someone that looked a lot like the wall crawler and a women in medieval armor.

“Hobgoblin, Tinkerer! What the hell’s going on and what the hell have you done to me! And what are two doing with that son of a bitch!” Hoby went right up to the glass and started to tap it, causing the Electro bolt to shiver in what was obviously pain. “You might want to start talking nicely to the new boss Sparky. You see Spidys one of us now and he’s got plan that will put all of us on top like your old pal Ock never could.” he said as he stopped the tapping. “Bull shit! Spider-man wouldn't become a villain and even if he did I still wouldn't trust him!” Rex then went up to globe and looked down at the tiny bolt. “You don't have to trust me Max, you just have to work for me. Aren't you tired of not getting the respect you deserve and being beaten by people like I use to be and Thor? Join me, and we will make everyone that wronged us suffer and make the name Electro an even more feared name than it already is!”

Max seemed to think about this. Sure, he was tired of having his talent wasted on doing small job and then being cast aside like what Octavius did to him and he want to make the people that did him wrong pay, but did he really want to work for the spider to do it? “Say I agree to this, what do I gotta do?” Spidy grinned evilly under his helmet. ‘Got cha.’ he thought triumphantly. “All I need from you right now Max is a sample of your DNA for a project of mine, but I would also like to extend an invitation to join my organization. I've got big plans in the works Max and I could use someone like you, especially when I finely take down the Avengers.”

Max was quiet for a while, weighing his options. He hated Spider-man with a passion, but if people like Tinkerer and Hobminion were working for him then he had to be legitimately bad now and if was telling the truth, he could finally get the respect he deserved! “All right Spider, I’ll join you, but if you double cross me I'll fry you alive!” the bolt then started to bounce off the sides of the globe again. “Now get me out of here!” Rex placed his hand on the switch, but stopped. "I understand where you're coming from Max, but know this: if you double cross me, I won't send you into space like Thor did, I will put you right back into this globe and drop you into the deepest part of the ocean." he then flipped the switch again, discharging the lightning that was kept inside the globe, and Electro reformed in front of Rex.

"So where to next...... boss?" asked Electro. Spidy snapped his fingers, summoning a Nethergate. "Now? It's time to get you to our resident Frankenstein so we can get this monster mash started."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 

"So, Cap?" asked Spidy as he sat in the copilot seat of the Quinjet as Captain America flew them through the night sky, over the city of Philadelphia. ‘Huh, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?’ Thought Spidy. "Not that I don't want to spend some teammate bonding time with you, but what are we doing in the birthplace of one of my favorite sandwiches?" He didn't like this, being alone with Cap, mainly because it was way too tempting to try and kill him.

"We're he to meet up with a contact we have here in Philadelphia. Tony and I thought it would be best if you were partnered with someone that was good at skilled in large scale combat and stealth reconnaissance. He also says he has information on some of the Spider-Overlords business’ here. Apparently, he’s been sending some of the villains on his payroll to recruit gangs and other villains to expand his empire.” Rex grip his armrests tightly, but stopped when he felt the metal start to bend. “Really? That’s…..interesting” said Rex as he silently thought ‘Urich has some explaining to do and if I don’t like his answers, heads will roll! Literally!!’ He had of course given Hobminion permission to reach out worldwide if he could, but he made it clear that he wanted it done covertly! He wanted the only information that the Avengers got to be from him!

Thinking it might be wise to get a quick update on any operations that was being taken care of here, he contacted Gnarl though his link to New Netherworld. Back in New Netherworld, Gnarl was leaning against his master’s throne, silently dozing when the Tower Heart came up from the trap door in the throne room. “Gnarl!” shouted Rex, his voice coming from the Heart and showing everything he saw. The Minion Master jumped, causing him to fall down the steps to the throne, and looked around spotting the Heart right away. “Yes master?” said Gnarl as he dusted himself off. “Where’s Hobminion?” he asked, the annoyance in his voice evident. Gnarl quickly rummaged through his dirty robe and took out the small crystal ball he used to keep track of and contact his master’s underlings and looked through it, almost instantly finding Hoby. “He, Lady Satana, and Stone are at the new Overload Corp. Pennsylvania branch office in Philadelphia. I believe they are preparing to do the special procedure on the Lizard.” 

“Damnit!” said Spidy through the link. “Then we have a problem! I'm in Philly now with Cap on my way to meet an agent of his who has information on our operations here! Send Natasha and a small army of Minions and Spider-Hand to beef up security just in case!” “Yes Master!” Said Gnarl as he quickly ran off to find the spy mistress as his master shut off the link. Back on Earth, Cap landed on one of the few skyscrapers the city had, and they both stepped out of the Quinjet. Spidy looked around “Soooo where is this guy?” Once again the feeling that he was forgetting something important came to life.

“Right here Spidy.” Said Agent Venom as he stepped out from the shadows cast by the building’s roof entrance with what looked like a teenager in a symbiote. 'Oh yeah, that.' thought Spidy, his murderous thoughts towards Cap temporarily dissipated because of the golden goose he just dropped in his lap. He had always planned to get Venom in some way down the line, but he wasn't sure how to get to him, but now he was in the perfect position to do just that. And Bonus! There's a new mini Venom he can use as his personal pawn to get what he wanted!

He couldn't, however, show these thoughts of pure joy, mainly because Parker always showed a disdain for the symbiote. 'Only time a portion of myself was able to take control of my own body..... Good now I'm in the right frame of mind to act angry.' He looked at Cap, making sure his body language showed anger. "Seriously?! I mean, nothing against Flash, but that thing he's wearing has tried to kill me for years! Not only that, but the suit makes anyone who's wearing it mentally unstable, and don't try selling me on the whole sedative crap! Cap you can't honestly expect me t-!"

"This is your role model and hero? This tool?" asked the young symbiote looking at Flash with her arms crossed in an incredulous pose. Spidy glared at her under his mask "And it likes to multiply!" he then walked up to mini Venom, "Flash tell you about the psycho his little buddies spawn latched onto? Yeah, he only got crazier and more dangerous." The teenager looked up at him in defiance, then looked at Venom again and points her thumb at Spidy. "Seriously? This guy?" 

'Little shit has a bit of a bite.....I like her. She could be more than just a pawn.' thought Spidy as he cast a looked at Cap, waiting for an explanation. Cap let out a heavy sigh, "I know you don't trust the suit, but I've fought alongside him and he's a good man and has control of the suit. Trust me." Outwardly, Spidy nodded, accepting Caps assessment of Venoms character, inwardly, he was doing a happy dance at pulling off his trick so well. “Okay, I'll be a team player, sorry Flash.” Venom shrugged his shoulders, “Totally understand, the first time you saw me in this suit wasn't my best moment, but I've got a hang of it now. We should get back to the mission though.”

“Agreed, I'll leave this up to the three of you.” Said Cap as he turned back to the Quinjet. “Wait, you're leaving Cap?” asked Spidy. Cap looked back at him with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry, Spider-man, but I need to get back to New York, Hill wanted me to look over some possible threats that she may need the Avengers to deal with. When you're done here, contact Manifold with your communicator, he'll get you home.” And with that, Cap nodded to Venom, went inside the Quinjet, and was back in the sky, heading for New York. Spidy turned back to Venom and then pointed at the girl. “So you wanna tell me how this happened.”

SOSOSOSOSOSO  
After being formally introduced to Andi Benton, AKA Mania, Spidy was told about how Hobminion had recently killed the local crime boss called The Ogre after he refused to join up with the Spider-Overlord and took control of his criminal empire. ‘Gotta hand it to Phil, he’s really getting the whole “Or else!” thing down.’ Thought Spidy as he followed Venom and Mania to the local Overload Corp. building. Just like he thought earlier, Venom had spotted some of the Ogres former men going in and out of his companies Philadelphia office. ‘Note to self, find out who those men are and send them down to Valkyrie to use as practice dummies.’ He thought as they neared the tall tower that belonged to him.

They landed on a nearby building to talk strategy. Venom took out a set of high tech binoculars and was about to see if he could pick up any defenses with them, causing Spidy thought fast, ‘Gnarl! Have half of the Philadelphia towers defenses turned off!’ ‘Yes Master!’ Came his reply as Venom looked through his binoculars and saw little to no defenses being picked up by his binoculars scanner. “Wired, barely any defenses are up, what do you make of it?” Venom asked Spidy as he handed him the binoculars. Rex made of a show of looking all over the building, before handing the binoculars back. “This guy’s confident, or at least his cronies are. We need to play this safe, but also make sure we get the information we need on this psycho’s power base and plans.” He pointed at Venom, “You look in the offices and get all the information you can on Overloads deals and any incriminating evidence you can find. I’ll take Mania as back up to the laboratories they have here, see if they're working on anything that could mean bad news for us.”

“Good plan. We meet back here in an hour and if anything goes wrong Mania has my cell number to call me for back up if you need it and vice versa.” He looked at Mania, “Listen to Spidy and do what he says and don’t argue with him.” Mania glanced at Spidy then looked back at her coach. “No. Freaking. Way are you leaving me with this loser.” “Hey!” Said Spidy indignantly. “This isn’t up for debate Andi. We don’t have coms and you’re the only one with my number here.” Mania marched up to Flash, pointing a finger at Spidy, “He’s a colossal jerk wad!” “Standing right here.” Deadpanned Spidy. Mania changed from pointing to flipping off as she continued her shouting match at her teacher. “He has a hate on for you and me because of the symbiotes! We don't even need this guy! Let’s just go in there and kick these ass-!” she was cut off by Flash grabbing her by her arms.

“Enough Andi! We have a job to do and if you want to keep that suit you are going to have to do what I say!” he then let her go and stepped back. “Now, go with Spider-man and check out the labs. Call me if you need run into danger.” And with that he fired a web line and headed for the building. Mania clenched her fists in anger before firing a web line of her own and looking at Spidy, “You comin’ jerk wad?” she asked. ‘Flash is making this too easy.’ Thought Rex as he fired a web line and swung towards the Overload building, Mania following him.

They entered through the ducts and after finding a map of the building that was on one of the walls, made their way to the main lab once again using the duct system. As they were nearing their destination, Spidy glanced behind him at Mania, before looking forward again. “Sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way. It wasn't fair to you or Flash, who I've known for a long time and know if anyone can control that thing and use it for good, it’s him.” Mania was surprised by this sudden change. “It’s…okay I guess. Coach told me that you and our suits have a bit of a history….sorry about flipping you off earlier.” She said, acting like the teenager she was.

“Eh,” Spidy said with a shrug of his shoulders, “I kinda deserved it. I was acting like a jerk wad.” Mania gave a small laugh at that. Spidy smirked, ‘Good, warmed her up and got her to let her guard down. Time to go to work.’ “I gotta say though, if you were my partner, I wouldn't treat you like a sidekick.” Mania stopped for a second, caught off guard by the statement. “Coach doesn’t treat me like a sidekick. I’m just new at all this stuff and I need a little help with my new abilities.” At least that was what Flash had told her when she said that she could take care of herself, especially after she handled herself pretty well at one of Ogres clubs awhile back.

Spidy shook his head a little. “Is that what you think or did Flash tell you that?” he said, seeming to read her mind. “Listen, I've been doing this since I was around your age, I didn't have any help, and look how I turned out: an Avenger that gets missions from Captain America himself. I'm not saying you don't need someone to show you the ropes, but maybe someone who would be more lenient with your training and won't hold you back.” Andi thought about what Spidy was saying. Sure she wanted to do more, but Flash was always telling her she needed to take it slow and keep out of major fights until he thought she was ready, which she was! Maybe Spider-man had a point.

Before she could voice her thoughts to him, Spidy held up his hand to stop her when he the sound of voices coming from their destination. They quickly made their way to the vent right above the place where the voices were coming from just in time to see Satana using the EP spell on the Lizard, who was strapped to a reinforced medical dolly [AN: Think Hannibal Lecter, just more reinforced.], as Stone shoved hypodermic harpoon, just like the one Parker used on him before, into his brain, while Morbius looked at his vitals from a nearby monitor. All the while the Lizard was screaming as in his mind, Curt Connors was slowly being erased, allowing the persona known as the Lizard to become the only personality. When the Lizard stopped screaming, Satana stopped the spell.

Sitting on one of the lab tables, playing something on his phone and not looking up, Hobminion asked “Is he the psycho a monster again now?” Stone pulled out the harpoon. “He better be, that was the last of the serum we had and I don't think his brain can take another stabbing.” Spidy narrowed his eyes at Stone. ‘How many times did that moron Stone stab him? If he ruined the Lizards brain, I’ll shove that harpoon so far up his-!’ Spidy was cut off as the Lizards opened his eyes and looked at Satana. “What would you have me do, missstresssss?” He hissed to Satana. Satana smirked triumphantly as she snapped her fingers, using her magic to unlock the Lizards bonds. “Do you still have all the good doctor's’ knowledge and expertise, creature?” She asked as she walked up to him. The Lizard closed his eyes, looking to be in deep concentration, before opening them again. “Yesss, missstresssss. The weak mammal isss gone but I ssstill have all hisss knowledge,” he then got on one knee and bowed his head to her, “and I am ready to ussse it to ssserve my new massstersss.” 

“Who are these guys?” whispered Mania to Spidy. “They’re the Spider-Overlords stooges.” Whispered Spidy. “You already know Hoby over there, the nerd with the tattoos is Tiberius Stone, one of the SO’s scientists, the pale guy is Morbius, the living vampire, the walking handbag is the Lizard, both are new additions to his organization, and the red haired sexpot is the Overlords main squeeze." he turned to look at Mania, "Send Venom a message that we may need him soon." she did just that while he watched on, glad to hear that the Lizard still had Connors smarts. 'Man if Stone had screwed that up....oh who am I kidding, I'm probably still going to do something horrific to him.' thought Spidy, not noticing that Hobminion had heard their whispering.

"Ya got something to say to the rest of the class?!" said Hoby as he threw one of his pumpkin bombs at them. Spidy pushed Mania and himself out of the vent before the bomb hit them, both landing in crouches. When Spidy looked up at Hoby, his eye pieces changed to look like his Overlord helmet. Hoby gained an "Oh shit!" face, knowing he really stepped in it. Spidy quickly changed his eye pieces back, before Mania saw them and jumped into action by leaping into the air and firing webshots in their general direction, making sure not to hit anyone but make it look like he was trying. “Look at this! If it isn’t all my favorite people. What is this, the Sinister Five?” he quipped. Hobminion quickly got what his boss was doing and drew his sword. “Stone! Get out of here and get us some reinforcements! Morbius, get the mini Venom! Satana, get the Lizard out of here! The boss wants him brought back in one piece.”

They did as they were told, Stone quickly running out of the room and Morbius intercepting Mania before she could follow him. Spidy quickly dodged Hobminions sword strikes and jumped over him, webbing his back, then used his strength and momentum to bring Hoby up into the air then brought him down hard onto the ground. “Ow! What gives boss?” Urich whispered/yelled at Rex. Rex webbed him down, just enough so that he could get out but not give himself away, and leaned down over him. “When I get back to the tower, you and I are going to have a long chat about the definition of “Covertly”.” He whispered in a calm but menacing way that slightly terrified Hobminion. Spidy was about to web Hobminions mouth as an extra punishment, when Venom burst through the doors and fired a warning shot at Satanas feet as she neared the door Stone ran away through. Mania, who had quickly knocked out Morbius, joined her teacher’s side, Spidy doing the same. “You’re not going anywhere Hellstrom! All you have as back up is that Jurassic Park reject! Give up!” Said Venom, his gun trained on Satana. Suddenly a gun shot was fired, hitting Venoms gun, knocking it out of his hands. Satana smirked as dozens of Spider-Hand ninja and green and silver minions came down from the shadowy ceiling in front of Satana, Arachnia at the head of them, her wrist guns pointing at the three of them. “You were saying?” Said Satana as she walked over to Arachnia to stand beside her. “I’d like you all to meet my friend and sister wife, Arachnia.” 

“So this guy owns his own company, has an army of ninjas at his beck and call, is probably richer then sin, and he has two hot women on his arm? Man, I am in the wrong business.” Said Spidy, electing a small smile from Satana and, even though he couldn’t see it, Natasha as well. “Surrender now and your deaths will be merciful.” Said Arachnia as the Slivers charged up their laser weapons. Mania quickly grabbed one of Venom’s flash grenades from his belt and through it at the group of villains. Spidy, Mania, and Venom quickly shut their eyes as the grenade detonated, saving themselves from the grenades blinding light. Everyone else wasn’t so lucky, only the Silvers, being robots, could see and they started to fire at the three intruders, but were carful not to hit their master. “Time to get of here!” Said Venom as he threw an explosive at a wall, making a makeshift escape route for them. All three went through the hole that led into a hallway with floor to ceiling windows. Venom used his spare gun to fire several shots into the glass, shattering it, and then all three jumped out and web swung to safety.

Once they were far enough away from the building and made sure they weren’t being followed, they stopped on a small apartment building. “That (pant) was close.” Said Mania as she tried to catch her breath. Venom looked at her, his body language show his anger. “Your luck that stunt of yours didn’t back fire! What if they had fired at you when you used the flash grenade or if you had accidentally grabbed one of my explosive one instead or me and Spider-man hadn’t closed our eyes in time?” he said as he stomped over to her and looked down at her. “Next time think before you do something stupid!” Mania shoved Venom away from her. “Stop treating me like a damn sidekick!” she said as she fired a web line and swung away. Venom was about to go after her, but stopped when he felt Rex’s hand on his shoulder. “Let her cool off for a bit before going after her.” Said Spidy. “Were you able to get anything on the Spider-Overlord?” Venom shook his head. “No. I was barely at the main offices computer when I got Andi’s message. You?” Spidy also shook his head. “No, not really. All we got was Satana and one of his scientists doing something to the Lizard.” “Damn, Cap is not going to like this.” Said Venom with a shake of his head while Spidy smiled under his mask. ‘Cap may not, but I do!’ He thought with wicked glee.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

New Netherworld

After Spidy told Cap what happened in Philly, he returned to the tower to check on how his little project was going and to deal with Hobminion. He was sitting in his throne, back in his armor with Arachnia and Valkyrie standing on either side of him, as Hobminion stood before him, slightly scared for his life. “Thanks to you, our operation was nearly exposed! We need to keep whatever information the Avengers or anyone else get about us to whatever I give them! If I hadn’t been there, then Venom would have all the Overload Corp. files, including the one about the weapons we’re building and the five hundred pond dead Asgardian we have on ice in the basement!” Rex shouted at Urich, who was trying to think of a way to get out of this place, but also stood his ground. “Come on boss, it could have been worse and we still came out on top. The Lizards back in the driver seat and he’s already getting that project of yours done.”

“Your right, we did come out on top, but next time be more careful when you’re out, I might not be so forgiving.” Said Rex as he narrowed his eyes menacingly. Hoby gulped and then nodded. “You got it boss. I’ll be more careful from now on.” Just then, Satan walked in with Morbius, the Lizard, who was now dressed a torn up lab coat, and two minions rolling in two cages covered up by two sheets, stopping in the middle of the room as Hobminion took to the air then landed to stand beside Natasha. “We’ve finished my love!” said Satana as she walked up the steps to stand beside him on his right, with Valkyrie quickly moving aside for her. “Really, were you successful, doctors?” the Lizard stepped forward, bowing his head at his master.

“We were massster. With the DNA of Electro, Morbiusss, and the Asgardian, and with the help of missstresss Ssssatana with the magical assspect, we were able to create thesssse!” he said as the two minions removed the sheets revealing two minion-like creatures. One was purple with huge bat wings for arms, bat-like fangs, nose, and feet, and when a minion got to close to the cage, it let out a sonic scream that sent the minion flying. The other was yellow with spikes all over itself and was moving with Quicksilver speed all over the cage, electricity coming off it in arks. “Excellent work Doctors!” said Spidy as he got up from his throne to take a better look at the new minions. “Thank you, my lord.” Said Morbius. When he was first introduced to his new employer, he was resistant and even tried to kill him, but after he was hit with his masters lightning, he accepted him as his master and would gladly serve him.

As Spidy neared the cages, the Overstone glowed purple and yellow. Gnarl walked up to his master, gob smacked at what he saw. “By my claws! The Overstone has accepted the two new minions as actual new tribes! I haven’t seen that since the first Overlord made the other minion tribes.” Spidy looked at his gauntlet and flexed his fingers. He turned to the minions that brought the cages. “Open ‘em.” He ordered. They quickly did as they were told and as soon as the doors were opened the two new minion’s quickly exited their confines, flying and running all around the throne room. Spidy raised his gauntlet and the two quickly came to him, patiently waiting for their orders. Spidy looked around, spotting Quaver leering at his mistress’. He pointed at Quaver and said “Attack.”

They leapt into action, the Purple going up into the air then swooping down to pick up the unsuspecting jester, going up high again then dropping him down hard on the ground. Before he could recover, the Yellow zoomed to him and hit him with a huge burst of yellow lightning, blasting him back a long ways away, but before he hit the ground the Yellow got where he was about to land in an instant and hit him with lightning again, this time sending him back up into the air where the Purple hit him with a sonic scream that sent him rocketing back to the floor. Spidy held up his gauntlet again, and they returned to his side. He turned to Satana, “I want the Cultists working overtime to get me enough life force so that I have an army of these guys!” he then turned to the Lizard and Morbius. “Were you able to strengthen the other minions using the Asgardians DNA as well?”

Morbius nodded “Yes my lord, they are now far stronger than before. They are not on the same level as an actual Asgardian, but they will be able to give one a good fight.” Spidy punched the air “Yes! I knew breaking you both out of jail was the right choice! Awesome work everyone, keep up the good work! But, if you all will excuse me, I have to go and check on our guest.” And with that everyone went off as Spidy, followed by Valkyrie of course, made his way down into the dungeons. As he neared the cell, he motioned for Valkyrie to wait outside, then entered. The cell was dark with only one torch to light the room and with the cells sole occupant right where he had left her, shackled to the wall with her feet barely touching the ground.

He shifted his helmet away as he walked up to Mary Jane. Her head was down with her hair hiding her eyes. When he was close to her, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Are you ready to finely join me, MJ?” he softly asked. She looked up at him and he was only slightly surprised that her eyes were now glowing and she smiled at him before moving forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and looked him the eyes. “You bet I am Tiger.” Spidy smiled, ripped off her shackles, and kissed her again, this time even longer.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSO

After putting Mary Jane to bed in the private quarters, Spidy went back up top to Shadowland to look over some his empire. After the Philadelphia fiasco, he realized he needed to better familiarize himself with all the new and old aspects of his empire. ‘I know I can’t drop the ball like that again,’ he thought to himself as he looked over reports and other miscellaneous paperwork detailing his criminal kingdom, a very bored expression on his face, ‘but next time, I'm going to make Gnarl do this.’ He had just finished the report from the Ogres gangs when he found a report from Symkaria detailing how they had just erected a statue of Silver Sable up in the capital to honor her memory after her death during Doc Ocks attack on the world and frowned sadly at it. It’s true, he hated everything and everyone that Parker cared for, but he had to admit, he had a soft spot for Silver. She was a real warrior that didn’t mind getting her hands dirty and didn't take shit from anybody, but she was honorable too and he respected that. When Parker had let her die in Ocks fortress, he had wanted to rip him apart even more then already did.

“I'm so sorry Sable.” He whispered to himself as he put the papers down. Then he heard the sound of a gun hammer being pulled back and felt something, that he was guessing was a gun, press against his head. “Don’t worry, you can make it up to me.” Said a voice that belonged to a dead woman. He slowly turned his head, and saw standing there alive and in the flesh, Silver Sablinova, pointing a gun at his head. “You can start with giving my country back!”


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Sablinova was alive. This news alone would have made Spidy surprised, but the fact that she was standing there before him doubled his surprise. The fact that she was pointing a gun at his head was, however, not shocking at all, considering how at every time she and Parker had met before she was either shooting at someone he was trying to save or, most of the time, at him. He still didn’t like that she was pointing a gun at his head. He did brain wash her countries leaders to hand over the crown to him. “Listen Sable, you do not want to shoot me.” He said as held his hands up. “Oh, but I really do!” she said pushing the barrel of her gun into his head. “In fact, I can’t think of a single reason not to shoot you.” She said as she cocked the guns hammer.

“Oh, sure you can! These guys, for example.” he said as he snapped his fingers, bringing out his personal body guard squad of Greens and Spider-Hand. Sable was about to warn them that she would shoot him when she saw a women in armor running up behind her with a sword raised above her head in the reflection of the Spider-Overlords armor, causing her to quickly dodge out of the way as the other women brought the sword down right where she was standing before. "Oh, and her too." Sable fired at Valkyrie, who used her sword to deflect the bullets as she ran up to her and slashed at the would-be-assassin. Sable kept firing until her clip ran out and dogged when the Asgardian reached her and tried to slice her in two with another vertical slash, but imbedded her sword in the ground with the force of the slash. She quickly discarded her gun and round house kicked Valkyrie in the face, while not hurting her, do to her Asgardian durability, but it still pushed her back.

“Oh, sure you can! These guys, for example.” he said as he snapped his fingers, bringing out his personal body guard squad of Greens and Spider-Hand. Sable was about to warn them that she would shoot him when she saw a women in armor running up behind her with a sword raised above her head in the reflection of the Spider-Overlords armor, causing her to quickly dodge out of the way as the other women brought the sword down right where she was standing before. "Oh, and her too." Sable fired at Valkyrie, who used her sword to deflect the bullets as she ran up to her and slashed at the would-be assassin. Sable kept firing until her clip ran out and dogged when the Asgardian reached her and tried to slice her in two with another vertical slash, but imbedded her sword in the ground with the force of the slash. She quickly discarded her gun and round house kicked Valkyrie in the face, while not hurting her, do to her Asgardian durability, but it still pushed her back.

With both women unarmed the moved to fight each other unarmed. The Spider-Hand ninja and minions were about to aide their master’s body guard, when the Overlord held up a hand to stop them, he wanted to see how this would play out. The two fought with neither one of them gaining much of an upper hand on the other; Valkyrie was one of the best fighters in the Asgardia but even she could not land a hit on white hair intruder, while Sable did land several hits, but thanks to the density of Valkyries skin and her armor, they were less than effective. Then she got an idea as she quickly grabbed Valkyries right wrist, pressing the pressure point there, then top of her forearm, then hit the side of her neck with all her might, knocking her out instantly. She was about to go to her other gun to fire at her other adversaries, when she was hit with an impact web shot that sent her flying into the wall behind her with several more hitting her hands and feet, keeping her in place.

“Note to self: get better armor for Valkyrie.” Said Spidy as her stepped over said woman as he walked up to the Mercenary. Sable tried to break free from the webs, but it was no use, they were too strong. “Haven’t you learned by now that you can’t just break out of my webs Sable?” Asked Spidy as he shifted his helmet away. “What are you talking about? We have nev-MMPH!” said just as she was cut off by Spidy kissing her. She suddenly stopped struggling when she realized, just like the last time the saw each other, who he is. When they parted for air she looked at him shock and betrayal in her eyes. “Why?” she simply asks, not bothering to elaborate. Rex scowled as he looked away for a moment. “Because the man you’ve known over the years was never really me. He was just a personality that was put in my place while they jailed me inside my own mind because they thought I was too dangerous and thought I would destroy their precious balance.” He finally looked at her, hate filling his eyes as he told his story to her.

“For years, I watched that fool waste the gifts we had been given all because he blamed himself for something that was out of his control, not once but twice. He let his guilt chain him to an idiotic moral code that caused him to sacrifice everything good in our life,” his eyes softened as he as he palmed her cheek and looked into her eyes, “like you.” Silver had a moment of shock, but quickly shut her eyes tight to repress the emotions that were trying to worm their way to her heart. She needed to remain cold to do what needed to be done, to kill this man and free her people….and yet she couldn’t help but let some of them through. She had always felt some sort of connection to the Spider. It wasn’t his code or his power (Though the fact that his costume hid little to the imagination didn’t hinder her attraction to him), no what really drew her in was who he was at the core. Strip away the webs and the wise cracks, he was someone that respected and valued the world and the people in it. The only things that stopped her from pursuing him, was that he was always taken and that damned morality. She had her code, but she never allowed it to cloud her judgment like he did.

When she finely opened her eyes she looked into his eyes with steely determination. "You said that I was something good in your lime, I'm touched really, but you took over my country and enslaved my people." Rex looked up at her with a face of angry confusion. "Enslaved?! I haven't enslaved them! Won't lie the thought crossed my mind, but I haven't done that. It would be the most efficient way to control them, but that would also brought up way too many questions. Look at this," he quickly went to the papers he was looking at earlier and brought them to her. "These are reports from Symkaria, admittedly from the mind controlled Prime Minister, telling how well the people are faring thanks to some of my technology making life better for them, heck, my factories are providing much needed jobs!" 

Sable was taken aback by this report. Her source had told her that her people were being ruled over by a tyrannical and evil monster that was forcing her people into slavery. She would have investigated these claims, but the message she had gotten said that she needed to take action now because this was one of the few times that the Spider-Overlord would be above ground and would only have a few of his guard with him. She should have known better to trust an unknown source, it was an armature mistake and she was better than that. This evidence and the person she sensed and knew this man to be was all she needed to see to make a decision, then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait. You said you cared about me and you still took over my country?" she asked in indignation. He gained an apologetic smile "You were dead." For the first time since she arrived, Silver cracked a smile. "It was still a shit move. You know that right?" Spidy smiled at her "would it help if I said I was sorry?" Silver shook her head "We both know you wouldn't mean it, now cut me down Spider." Spidy flexed his claw, causing them to lengthen slightly, and slashed at the webbing keeping her on the wall, freeing her. She looked up at him as he took her hands into his "Forgive me?" he asked in a loving voice with a small amount of hope in his eyes. "I'll think about it," She said with smile as she gave him small, before she started to walk off, putting a little sway in her hips, knowing he was watching her leave, "after the honeymoon." Spidy had on a goofy grin as he watched Sable leave the room, until her words sunk in and a look of confusion was plastered on his face.

".......Honeymoon?"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

One month later

"Hello I'm Natalie Long and here are the facts. Wedding bells filled the air of Symkaria today, as its people rejoiced at the union of longtime Symkaria Intelligence agent and mercenary Silver Sablnova and their new leader, the man only known as the Spider-Overlord. It is still unclear how the Spider-Overlord took control of the small European country or if he has any affiliation with New York friendly neighborhood web slinger or if he is involved with the recent rise in crime in our fair city. All we do know is that I will be right here to deliver you the truth as soon as we find it. Now here's Sunny Storms with the weath-" the small wall mounted TV in the corner of the upscale top floor restaurant it was in suddenly went black as a razor bat was impaled it.

Hobminion cursed, "Damn reporter! How the hell did she find out about all that?" He asked to no one in particular. "Well Hoby," said Spidy as he took a seat and examined the steak knife by his plate, "that usually means one of two things, either someone from our organization is a blabber mouth or this woman is a really good investigative reporter." He hummed to himself before he noticed something in his peripheral vision. He quickly flung the knife at a man trying to reach the restaurants phone. The knife imbedded itself into the man’s head, killing him instantly, causing him to fall back down and rejoin the dozens of dead bodies on the ground.

"Let’s be on the safe side and do a little investigating of our own and see if someone in our organization is really that stupid, while sending a message to this reporter. See if you can bribe her, if not kill a few members of her family and most of her friends, to send her a message." He said as a Hand ninja appeared next to him and took a knee. "She is here master." Spidy stood up as the elevator doors opened to reveal the green, white, and yellow jump suited form of Dr. June Covington, AKA the Toxie Doxie. The demented biologist didn't even blink an eye at the multitude of bodies as she made her way to Spidy, stepping over the bodies and side stepping the pools of blood. 

When she finally reached her host, he offered her his hand. "Dr. Covington, thank you for agreeing to meet with me, I understand you had a previous engagement, and I am quite grateful for you cancelling it to meet with me." Covington looked at the armored hand before taking it. "I was no problem, to be honest I had exhausted all the avenues of research I could with the Dark Avengers and I'm ready for a new challenge." she said as she took her seat, Spidy fallowing her lead. "That's good to hear, hopefully we can come to an arrangement that benefits us both. Have you eaten?" when she shook her head, he snapped his fingers and a pale, shaking, crying, and blood stained waitress came over to them "W-welcome. Wh-wh-what can I get for you?" she said in a quivering and hoarse voice as she handed the two menus.

"Hmmm." said Spidy as he perused his menu. "You know, the New York strip sounds great to me, medium rare, doctor?" Covington closed her menu and looked at their waitress "Just a salad for me, with Italian dressing on the side." The waitress hastily wrote that down. "A-anything to drink?" she asked. Spidy hummed "Red wine is best when eating steak, so a bottle of your finest for me and my guest." the waitress nodded and quickly retreated into the kitchen, nearly falling over several times when she tripped over the bodies on her way there.

"My, you really know how to treat a girl. Fine wine and delicious food, in one of the nicest places in town, with a spectacular view of said town. Though I have to say," she looked around at the bodies littering the floor, "the ambiance is much to be desired." Spidys helmet shifted into a mask that looked like his old one but with jagged eyes and also covered most of his face but not his chin and mouth as the waitress came back with the wine. "Yeeeaah, when we got here they wouldn't seat us without a reservation and the argument we had got a little," he looked at the carnage around him, a sadistic smile spreading across his face, "out of hand. Plus Hobminion got a new toy from the Tinkerer and wanted to try it out." Hobminion grinned as he took out his sword as the waitress made her way to the kitchen again, pressed a button on the hilt and slashed towards the waitress, causing a long segmented metal whip to come out and wrapped around her neck. Hobminion cackled as he slowly chocked the life out of the woman, until Rex, while keeping his eyes on his guest, held up a hand. Hobminion looked at his boss in confusion, he usually liked this kind of dinner theater. "She hasn't brought out the food yet." he said as if it was obvious. Hoby smacked his forehead with his free hand in the universal "Duh!" sign as he retracted the whip, releasing the now openly sobbing waitress to run into the kitchens.

"Now onto business." said Spidy as Hobminion handed him a black leather folder with a red medical symbol on it. "Tell me Dr. Covington, have you ever heard of the Black Lodge?" he asked as he handed her the folder. Covington arched an eyebrow as she took the offered fold and looked through it. "The clink for super villains? Of course I have, everyone in our profession has, but the last I heard was that they had a bit of a problem starting back up after some hero infiltrated their facility." Spidy internally winced as he remembered that particular misadventure of Parkers. "Yes, well that problem has been solved. I have spoken with the Lodges Administrators and after a very long and slightly violent discussion, we all agreed that not only was it time to get back to business but that we also needed a new lead physician."  
"What happened to the previous lead physician?" Covington asked as she looked through the file. Spidy made a face "The old one kinda got a little, well, dead when he accused me of being someone I really wasn't." that had really pissed him off when that wrinkly old crypt keeper wannabe accused him of being Spider-man. Technically he wasn't wrong, but he's also technically dead now so it doesn't matter. Spidy made a dismissive gesture "Doesn't matter, what does matter is that I now own the Black Lodge and I want you as the new lead physician." he said as the food arrived.

"It's an interesting proposal, but you realize I'm more famous for altering the human body, not fixing it." Spidy nodded as Hobminion handed him a pen and notepad, he scribbled something onto the paper, ripped it off the pad, and handed it over to her. "This is only the signing bonus, if you agree to work for me you will get triple that amount and you will have access to all of my organizations resources for any kind of research or experiments you would like to do." Covington looked at the number and was stunned at the amount of zeros on the paper 'This is even more then what SHEILD and Osborn were paying m combined, and this is only the signing bonus!?' she thought as she went over all the experiments and enhancements she wanted to do, but couldn't because of she didn't have the funds or the facility.

"It's a vary attractive offer," she said as she poured some of the dressing on her salad. "But I can't help but wonder what the catch is." Spidy gave her a wicked smirk after he savored the excellent stake he ordered. "Perceptive I see, good. I only ask that you put villains back together the way they should be, better if they want it and if their checks clear, and help me out in case I need any kind of medical problems that I can't heal with magic. I would also like it if you were to pass along any worthwhile finds you get from your research my way. Other than that, the Black Lodge and its staff are at your command." It wasn't an unreasonable request, she wasn't thrilled about sharing her research or even being this crime lord’s personal nurse, however, she always prized herself of seeing talent when she saw it, and she saw greatness in throwing her lot in with this man. 'Plus I would love to see if I can duplicate his spider abilities.' she thought as she mulled over the other pros and cons of accepting this offer once more before asking her decision.

"Alright you've got yourself a lead physician, however I noticed that in your nicely drawn up plans, that you have yet to set up a facility for my new clinic." She said as she used the pen that came with the folder. Spidy nodded as he dabbed at his mouth, finished with his meal, and shifting his helmet back into place. "I had an idea about that." he pulled out a newspaper that had a picture of a tall African American man in a suit standing in front of a small building with a sign over the door that said "H.E.A.R.T." on the front page. Covington looked at him skeptically. "Really? Isn't this place a little too much in the spotlight?"

"Ah, but it's because they're in the spot light that makes this place perfect. Who would suspect a place like this for a criminal hospital? Plus, I have it on good authority that it is already stocked with some of the best equipment. Besides," said Spidy as he took the folder from her and handed it back to Hobminion, "the good Dr. Wirtham was kind enough to supply us with a nice assortment of test subjects and organ donors." Covington lips curled into a sadistic grin as she raised her glass. "To our new business endeavor, may we always turn a profit." Spidy raised his glass as he added "And to health of others, may it always be terminal." they clinked their glasses and had a small laugh at their toasts.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO  
The next night  
Dr. Ellis Wirtham, aka Cardiac, was on his way back to his clinic after successfully raiding the Boneyard, where the NYPD crept all the confiscated super villain tech, for tech that could help some of his patients by way of jumping from roof tops, when he heard the sounds of someone in pain. He went towards the sound and was surprised to see Spider-man on the floor of a nearby roof top, curled up in the fetal position clutching his side. Cardiac quickly got to the roof Spidy was on and went to his side. When he got there, he noticed a small pool of blood had started to form from the bleeding wound that Spidy was clutching. Spidy slowly looked up him “Hey, what’s (cough, cough, cough) up doc?” he said in a weak voice. 

“What happened?” asked as he checked Spidys pulse, it was weak, but stable. He moved Spidys hands and saw that Spidy had field dressed the wound with some of his webbing. Spidy had another coughing fit as he let out a small chuckle. “I was chasing down Hobgoblin, or whatever he’s calling himself now, to see what he knows about this new big bad that took over Kingpins Empire, but he had back up. You ever fight a ninja, doc? It’s not fun.” Cardiac shook his head. He had patched up several innocent bystanders that had gotten in the middle of one of the Spider-Overlords forces fire fights with Mr. Negatives demons. Apparently Negative didn’t to join up with someone that looked too much like one of his enemies. Unfortunately it was a losing battle, his forces were dwindling and he was losing turf every day. Cardiac was roused from his musing as Spidy let out another round of bad coughing. “I needed to get you to my clinic, you won’t make it to a hospital and I can’t treat you here.” He said as he picked Spidy up. Spidy weakly turned his head to him as he started running towards the H.E.A.R.T. clinic, “My hero.” Said Spidy, and Cardiac wasn’t sure if he heard wrong or if it was the blood loss affecting him, but he could have sworn that there was a mocking tone to Spider-man’s voice.

While Cardiac was taking Spidy to his clinic, he was unaware that they were being watched. “Heh, the moron fell for it.” Said Hoby as he looked through a pair of night vision binoculars. He, Covington, and dozens of Spider-hand ninja and minions stood on a fare away roof top, waiting for the anti-hero to take the bait. The plan had been simple, trick Cardiac into taking Spidy to the clinic, they would fallow, and when Spidy was inside, they would attack while simultaneously keeping everyone in. Tricking him was easy, Spidy had Hobgoblin stab him in just the right place that would cause him to bleed the most, but do little to no damage, and took a special concoction from Covington that would slow down his heart rate, to make it look like he had a weak pulse. “Yeah, the Hippocratic oath can be a real bitch, especially if you’re a hero.” Said Covington with a wicked smile. Hoby gave a small laugh as he put the binoculars way. “Their far enough away for us to fallow without being seen, let’s move.” He then unfurled his wings and took off into the air, the Spider-Hand quickly fired their web lines as the Purples grabbed the other minions and Covington and followed suit.

Once on the roof of his clinic, Cardiac went through the roof entrance to the main floor. “I need gurney and an operating room, stat! I’ve got an adult male with a bad stab wound and he’s lost a lot of blood! Let’s move people!!” he yelled as a nurses came with a gurney. They quickly rolled him into a room and prepared to operate, but when a nurse tried to put the mask that would release the sedative on him, he grabbed her wrist. “You know, I’m feeling much better now!” and with that he jumped up and flung the nurse at Cardiac. Cardiac caught her and looked at Spider-man in confusion. “Spider-man?” Spidy gave out a sinister back of laughter as he looked at the anti-hero, “Nope, but your close!” he then let loose a powerful shock wave that vaporized the nurses and doctors in the room, but sent Cardiac through several walls and shredded his costume. He looked around him and saw the destruction that one attack did. ‘This is bad! I need to get him away from my people or they could get hurt!” he thought as he slowly got up, groaning in pain. ‘I’m not having trouble breathing, so that means that my ribs aren’t broken, but they are defiantly bruised.’ 

“Man, it’s a good thing we’re in a hospital,” said “Spider-man” as he calmly walked through the multiple holes in the wall he made when he blasted Cardiac. Cardiac growled as he grabbed the staff that focused the beta particle energy inside him from his back, glad that it wasn’t damaged from being blown through several walls, and brandishing it at his attacker. “Who the hell are?!” Spidy looked around like he was confused then pointed at himself, “Who me?” he said in a surprised voice before his costume shifted into his Overlord armor. “I’m just your F.N. Spider-Overlord.” He said casually, as if it were nothing and summoned a fire ball into one hand and a sword in the other. Cardiac gripped his staff a little tighter. “I don’t know why you’re here, but we don’t have to fight here. These people didn’t do anything wrong, so leave them alone and we can take this somewhere fare away from here where we won’t hurt anyone with our fighting.”

“Hmm, you make an excellent point,” he said as he banished the fire ball and sword, causing Cardiac to let his guard down a little in surprise, “now here’s my rebuttal!” in a flash, Spidy summoned a chain mace (AN: the Asgardian weapon Iron Fist used in Fear Itself.) and hit Cardiac in his side with it, throwing him down the hall they were in. Cardiac rolled with the hit this time, landing on his feet and using his staff to fire several blasts of energy at Spidy. Using his Spider-sense, Spidy easily dodged them by leaping through the air as he made his way towards his target, the mace being replaced with his dual swords. Cardiac quickly got to his feet and held up his staff to block Spidys downward slash with one sword, bit missed the other as is slashed at his side, leaving a huge cut in its wake. Cardiac bit back a scream of pain as he pushed Spidy back. “Why are you attacking my clinic?!” Shouted Cardiac as went on the offensive, attacking Spidy with his staff. “It’s quite simple doc,” said Spidy as he blocked the anti-hero’s blows with his swords, “you see, I have lots of villains on the pay roll that need health insurance. Now, I have the people willing to help them, but I don’t have a facility for them to work in.” Spidy jumped out of the way as Cardiac delivered a beta particle energy charged downward blow at him.

“If all you want is the hospital then you can have it, just let these people go! Please!!” Cardiac pleaded. Before Spidy could reply, there was screaming coming from the entrance and all too familiar cackle followed it. “Bought time you showed up!” said Spidy as Hoby, Covington, and the rest of his forces charged in. “Sorry we’re late boss,” said Hoby landed right next to Spidy, “but we had to make sure the Spider-bots were in place to redirect any cops from showing up.” Cardiac didn’t like his odds, it was bad enough fighting the first maniac that showed up here, but now there where two more super villains and a huge horde of ninjas and goblin creatures to fight off and defend his patients from. “What? Can’t fight me yourself? The big bad Overlord only feels strong if there’s a bunch monsters and psychos to help him?” taunted Cardiac, hoping if he was able to beat this guy up enough, his cronies would take him and go.

Under his helmet, Rex’s eye twitched in annoyance. He knew what Cardiac was doing, he wasn’t an idiot, Cardiac didn’t stand a chance if all of them came at him and was hoping to beat him in a fare one on one fight. That being said, he really wanted to put this son of a bitch in place. Not for what he said, Rex wasn’t some immature fool whose masculinity could be so easily wounded, he just really didn’t like the man’s attitude. “You want a fair fight? No problem.” He turned to his people, “Stay where you are, this fight is mine!” his people looked at him in confusion, but didn’t argue with their master. Spidy turned back to Cardiac “Let’s get this over with, I have a meeting with my decorator to discuss the new paint color for this place. I’m thinking a nice deep re-!” he was cut off as he dodged several blasts of energy coming at him. He summoned his stingers and began to hit Cardiac with rapid slashes and jabs that Cardiac could barely dodge and block. They were soon locked in a stalemate as Cardiac block Spidys stingers from decapitating him with a scissor motion, it was now a test of whose will was stronger!

“Hey, you ever seen the movie Return of the Sith?” asked Spidy randomly. Cardiac was confused until Spidy elaborated, “What am I saying, of course you have! Anyway, you know that scene where the Emperor electrocutes Mace Windu with force lightning? This next part is going to go a lot like that.” He turned his palms so they were facing towards Cardiac, and fired the evil presence spell, causing Cardiac to fall to the floor and scream in pain as every part of his being, physically and mentally, felt like it was on fire! “Normally,” said Spidy as he continued to pour on the power, “I could make you a loyal zombie or a pile of ash with this spell, but you see my wonderfully wicked witch of a wife, Satana, tweaked it so that I can keep this going forever if I wanted to and not worry about you turning into a zombie or ashes! However,” he said as he relented and looked around him at the patients and staff that were too scared and stunned to move or run away, then to Cardiac, who was laying on his back, his slightly smoking and singed body heaving and shuddering in pain as he tried to breathe, “I have a much better punishment in mind.” He said with sadistic joy as he spotted a little girl in a wheel chair.

(This is the dark part I mentioned at the start!)

Spidy shot a web line at the girl yanked her into his arms. The girl tries to feebly get out of his grasp, but stop when Rex takes her by the neck. Patients and staff were about to try and go to her aid, but felt the cold steel of the Spider-Hands robotic spider legs holding them back. “Hi yah, kiddo! I’m the Spider-Overlord, what’s your name?” asked Spidy in sweet voice. The little girl whimpered, but answered him “M-my names Amy.” She said in a weak croak. “Amy, that’s a very pretty name. Tell me Amy, what are you doing in a place like this?” Spidy asked in fact concern. “When the sun got really hot, my mommy, daddy, and I were in a car crash.” She started to cry, “I-I woke up here, my mommy and daddy d-died, and Dr. Wirtham said that I have brain damage! Please don’t hurt me or Dr. Wirtham!!” she wailed. 

Cardiac tried to get up, but was stopped as Spidy slammed him back down by stomping onto his chest and leaving his foot there. Spidy held up his other hand like he was swearing an oath, “I promise, starting,” He ground his foot into the man’s chest, the blades at his toes cutting into him, “now, and I’m not going to hurt you! Goodness no, I’m going to make you all better!” he faced he so Cardiac, who was uselessly clawing at Spidys boot, could see her tear filled face and placed his other hand on top of her head. “Say good bye to Dr. Wirtham, Amy.” He said to the girl and right before she could utter a word, he crushed her skull, causing blood and gore to splatter all over him and Cardiac. There were various reactions from the onlookers: Covington nearly vomited, but held it back, Hobminion and some of the patients and staff weren’t so lucky, the other patients and staff were either screaming in terror or crying from the horror of it all, the Minions cheered at the carnage their master made, the Spider-Hand did nothing, and Cardiac screamed in rage and anguish as Rex carelessly tossed the little girl’s body away. Rex lifted his foot, only to bring it down hard enough to make a small crater. 

“SHUT UP!!!” He shouted at Cardiac and the room at large as he leaned down and look the anti-hero in the eye. “I’m sick of your whining and pathetic attempts to try to get me to leave! Do you think I enjoyed kill that little girl?” He paused for a moment, “Actually, I did enjoy that, but never mind! I did that to show you that I cannot and will not be stopped in anything that I do! Minions!” The minions quickly came to their masters side, “Take this fool back to the Netherworld and throw him in the dungeons, to wait for his further punishment!” a small portion of the browns did just that, dragging him kicking and screaming into a Nethergate that Spidy just summoned. “Hobminion!” Hoby stood up from his bent over positon, wiping the bile from his chin. “Yeah, boss?” he asked in a hoarse voice. “You and the rest of the minions gather up all of the staff for EP sessions.” Hoby nodded and started barking orders at the homicidal horde. “Dr. Covington.” She quickly stood forward, ready for instructions. “The new Black Lodge is yours. I’ll send someone to fix the damages and inform the Black Lodge personal to come immediately. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get the rest of your staff squared away.” And with that he walked away towards where the staff were being gathered together. As he walked away, a single terrifying and wonderful thought went through her mind, and she couldn’t help but smile and voice her thoughts:

“He’s going to be worse than Osborn.”


End file.
